ID: Control
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Sequel to Miss Murder. Melona bided her time waiting for the chance to take revenge on Palutena and the Smashers. She decides to search for the host of Grima to hold the Swamp Witch's soul inside. Of course, she picks the wrong tactician twin but gets better results due to how easy it was to break the poor guy especially with his pride and jealousy being his downfall.
1. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

**ID: Control**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. All the OCs such as those from the Angel Assembly is mine. Anyone from Queen's Blade is also not mine but by the many authors of Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Melona wouldn't let Palutena get away with humiliating her. Her goal now is to find someone in Smash Brothers Mansion who could be the new vessel for the Swamp Witch. She targets Robin unaware that the name is shared by the twins and that Rob is not the perfect vessel for the Swamp Witch…but it ends up working somewhat except that Rob is struggling between his own inner turmoil to give in and allow the Swamp Witch to take revenge or look to a brighter future that he feels like was sealed off.**

 **Pairing: Robin/Shulk, Ganondorf/Palutena, Lucina/Pittoo/Reyn, Pit/Airi, Henry/Female Robin, and Chrom/Olivia (with Melona playing on the Chrom/Rob, Chrom/Robin and Robincest)**

 **Rated: M (for mature) and MA (Archive of our Own)**

 **Genre: Romance, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Drama, Friendship and Horror (with dark humor)**

 **Warning: Extreme sexual violence, violence, tentacles/slime monster, non-con incest, yaoi, swearing and unintentional OOC**

 **I had this idea for a while. It's the sequel to** _ **Miss Murder**_ **(the Ganondorf/Palutena fic) but the character focus is now on the Robin twins in particular and is a dark fic. I have done stories in the past that focused on Rob's insecurities especially when he's compared to his sister, but now its time to show what can happen if someone as evil as Melona decides to take advantage of it. The scene will indeed be censored on this website so AO3 will have the full story. Enjoy! And yes, the title is based on how the songs in Fire Emblem Awakening are written so the title is the implication of Rob's state of mind (or the lack of control he has on the situation).**

Chapter 1: Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

* * *

When Palutena told Pit the Swamp Witch would be dangerous once she found a new host, she was serious. The brunette didn't think that the Swamp Witch was that powerful but was proven wrong when the host was too powerful for not one but two powerful beings.

Pit was cursing to himself about not paying attention to Rob at the time. He thought that Palutena had successfully chased off Melona after her brutality was displayed. Melona was a petty individual though, and would always plot for the downfall of her enemies. Now her goal obviously from the beginning was to find a vessel for the Swamp Witch that Airi carried around, but she killed two birds with one stone finding someone at Smash Brothers Mansion who fit the bill.

Robin was the main candidate from the information she got. She was the vessel of Grima therefore nothing would stop her from getting possessed by a deity that was not the Fell Dragon. That was why he and pretty much everyone else were taken off guard that Melona targeted Rob. He worked out better seeing as he was able to use whatever magic the Swamp Witch had on everyone and engulfed the entire Smash Brothers Realm in her darkness.

Only a few Smashers escaped before it became nearly impossible to get back to the realm. Rosalina was obviously one of them seeing as she was able to teleport herself with the Comet Observatory with relative ease. Nothing could really hold the Queen of the Cosmos down. Palutena wasn't so lucky. Her light was being blocked by this powerful darkness therefore she could only send a few Smashers out with Rosalina. Viridi fortunately was able to get away with Phosphora before things went to hell and was waiting on the Comet Observatory with Rosalina.

Palutena could only send two Smashers and Chrom to Rosalina while everyone who had yet to fall to the power of darkness had to stay behind and fend them off for as long as they could. The possessed Rob due to whatever strong feelings he had for him specifically targeted Chrom, and the Ylissean king had a good idea on what exactly it was. The other two were obvious picks. Pit was the captain of the royal bodyguards and Palutena trusted that he would find a way to easily break the spell that was engulfing Smash Brothers Realm. Shulk was the other one due to his closeness with Rob. Rob had a hard time going after certain people despite being possessed so it worked in their favor to be teleported out.

That didn't mean that Chrom was going to let Pit off the hook for allowing this to happen. Shulk probably would have been the furious one given he had to abandon his friends…specifically Reyn (who was caught in the chaos because he was visiting him), Dunban and Riki. He trusted his friends to make it out in one piece (but in the back of his mind, Dunban was safe because he had someone like Magnus by his side). Chrom was the unluckiest person in the mansion in retrospect. He had invited his wife and son to visit the mansion today. It was supposed to be a family vacation between Chrom, Olivia, Lucina and Inigo in Smashopolis. The tactician twins and Robin's family (Henry and Morgan) could come along too if they wanted. The only reason Chrom didn't invite Lissa was because someone needed to stay back home and watch the kingdom (and he promised Lissa he would hang out with her the next time). It benefitted him in the long run that his kid sister was safe but his family was not. When Rob suddenly attacked with his magic, Chrom could not save his family. Rob wasted no time in capturing Robin and Lucina for whatever sick purpose the Swamp Witch wanted, but Olivia threw herself in front of Chrom when Rob tried to turn him into one of his servants. She quickly became part of the darkness and turned on everyone she loved. Chrom then had to leave Inigo with Palutena. He may have been a sobbing wreck for what happened to his mother, but he had faith that his father would save them all. It pained Chrom that it wasn't his son that was going to be teleported but him. He needed to blame someone for not being able to protect his family and Pit was a convenient target when he was the one that failed to grab the soul of the Swamp Witch in the first place.

"Chrom, calm down." Shulk told him firmly as he tried to step in between the two. "We cannot be fighting now. We need to come up with a plan."

The light angel did not resist Chrom's attempt at trying to strangle him in a fit of rage. However, he did not stop glaring at the Ylissean king when he let go. Viridi let out a sight of relief as she looked toward Rosalina who saw the Smash Brothers Realm fall to complete darkness.

"Rosalina…please say you have a plan…"

"I do…" Rosalina murmured softly. "I need you all to calm yourselves so we can discuss the plan."

* * *

Rob remembered clearly what exactly lead him to the situation of being turned against his friends in such an embarrassing state. He was angry with his older sister Robin again for out playing him in a team match. Even if Shulk told Rob that it wasn't his fault, the male tactician felt he let his partner down.

It was Rob and Shulk versus Robin and Roy on Battlefield. Roy had just returned after he took a break from the Brawl days and the first two quarters of the recent Smash tournament. He felt out of shape and wanted to do battle with anyone who was available. Of course Robin would be the goodie two-shoe and offer to be his partner in a team battle and of course she would go to Shulk immediately to convince him to participate because Rob wouldn't be able to back out in this situation.

Robin was just too good. She mixed up her attack pattern with her special moves creating a firewall to prevent Rob's attacks from ever reaching her or kept Shulk at bay with her distant Nosferatu spell. Roy was shown to be fast, powerful and overall a dangerous person to fight against. He had no problem throwing out smash attacks if it meant that Robin was going to cover for him.

Rob and Shulk were good teammates but Robin had this habit of ripping apart a team's weakness (with the only team she failed to do that to is the angel twins due to their twin telepathy). Both were good at judging the distance between each other and stopped whatever they were doing to help the other out, but Robin knew that when Rob was pressured, he had a bad habit of trying to dodge everything. It usually worked if the teamwork of their opponent was bad, but Robin knew her brother so well and was able to punish whatever he did. Her getting in close and breaking through his defense was just the tip of the iceberg. She was able to throw Rob into Roy who would often get an early kill on the male tactician. Shulk had used it against them once by waiting for the right moment to get a vision and to counter Roy who tried to style with his explosive special. However besides that the female tactician and the young lion bodied Rob and Shulk with their first time teamwork.

The male tactician didn't want to stick around to see Roy hitting on his sister after that match (oh would her husband curse him for that). While Shulk was telling them "good games", Rob just wanted to be alone after being defeated by his sister again.

Rob wanted to go train at the Smash Arena, but realized it would take too long and someone would find him eventually. He needed a quiet area where he could reevaluate the battle and figure out what to do better next time. This is why he chose to go to Smash Forest that was in between Smash Brothers Mansion and Smashopolis.

He went at night that was the first mistake and went alone which was the second mistake. Rob wasn't in the right state of mind when he also decided to walk all the way instead of asking the Mii's to take him halfway. They were in charge of the bus system, so it was foolish to not request help from them.

The white haired tactician made his way through the quiet forest. In the morning, it was always filled with the voices of nature. At night when the animals went to sleep, it was a place to calm one's mind. Rob just needed to sit by the small lakeside and think about what happened.

"…She was using customs for one." Rob thought darkly to himself as he opened his tome that had some notes in it that he jotted down before he left to Smash Forest. "She always went after me so I couldn't set up for another. She relied on the fact that Shulk and I never fought Roy before. Roy kills early, but has a terrible recovery. I could have out-spaced him better if I knew how dangerous he could be…but my sister wouldn't allow that. Shulk was taking all the blows for me just so I could recover, but I couldn't do it fast enough…it was always me…"

The white haired mage growled as the notes concerning his sister were torn to shreds and thrown into the lake.

"What's the point in trying to take notes on sis?! She'll just change her strategy and win again! She always wins! Not once will I ever get the advantage over her! Just once I want to…" Rob stopped himself from throwing a temper tantrum in case someone followed him. This was ridiculous even by his standards. "…Maybe I should just accept I'll never be as good as her…Shulk should just ask her to be his partner…I'm just…"

"A vessel of Grima."

Rob froze hearing a high pitch voice echoing in the forest. Turning around, he didn't see anything. Was it his imagination or…

"Hee-hee, you should really pay attention to your surroundings."

 _From the lake?_ Rob immediately thought as he immediately shot thunder from the spellbook causing the entire lake to face an electric shock that probably fried the inhabits of the lake.

"You make things too easy."

Rob immediately looked below him to see a familiar pink blob trying to grab at his legs. His head became hazy feeling like he had been put in this situation before and let out a small shriek. He got out of the slime in time, but it wouldn't matter seeing as how he fell into a trap.

The slime formed into a pink bunny girl that had a skirt that went to dress length levels and open toe shoes. She smiled sinisterly seeing the terrified look her target had.

"W-Wait…you're that monster…"

"How rude." She snarled hating being called a monster. "I am Melona, and I think I'm going to take revenge on that Goddess by finding the vessel for the Swamp Witch. What better body to use than the vessel of Grima?"

Rob couldn't stop trembling. He wanted to say that she had the wrong person and it was his sister that was the vessel. He was just an imperfect twin that should have died when born, but was spared by his caring mother. Not like being spared has done him any justice. He had only caused problems to everyone around him and he just wanted to disappear.

"The process is going to take some time, but I'm going to need you to cooperate with me, sweetie."

"…Fat chance…I'll get back to the mansion before you even think of catching me." Rob growled as he took a step back while taking out the Levin Sword. "Slime monsters are easy to defeat. You beat them until they can no longer regenerate!"

Melona's expression darkened. "I am not a monster…you're lucky I don't kill you now. In fact, I'll let them have some fun scaring you."

"They?"

Rob didn't notice there was a shadow behind him in the shape of a bull. By the time he turned around, it was already too late. His weapons were smacked out of his hand and he was lifted into the air with a single hand.

"Gahh!"

"And you're supposed to be a great tactician. You can't even check your surroundings." Melona told him in a mocking manner. "You two Minotaurs, be gentle with him. Tie him up and make sure he can't speak. I need to…prepare here." She said with a cute smile. "I need to see his resistance first before anything can really be done."

Rob wasn't powerful against the Minotaurs. Palutena did not slaughter all of them. They wanted revenge against the Goddess of Light for killing their comrades and he was going to be used against her. In moments like these, Rob wished he had some physical strength to him, but there was nothing he could do with how they were holding him close to their body and shoving a rag down his throat so he wouldn't scream.

"Ggg…"

Was a rope even necessary when they were stronger than him? Apparently it was to give a feeling of helplessness. Strong bonds were tied behind his back and he could do nothing to resist them. Melona had already picked up Rob's weapons and put them somewhere for safekeeping.

"The Swamp Witch will need these when she takes you over." Melona reminded him. "Don't look so scared. You're going to love your new makeover more than the boring appearance you have now."

Even if it was useless to resist, Rob still tried to break away from the strong grip that was on him. He was forced to walk to wherever Melona needed him to be. No one was going to save him given he was foolish enough to go alone. He just needed to pray that he wouldn't be killed.

He got dragged off to this small cave where there were more Minotaurs waiting. Airi was at the end appearing rather nervous about what Melona intended to do. She was the one that Pit had a duel with and lost, but she was dragged off by the pink slime girl simply because they were partners. Airi was a liability in Melona's mind, but she still needed to look out for The Swamp Witch's most trusted maid.

"Is everything ready Airi?" Melona asked as her eyes flashed with anticipation.

"Yes…but are you sure this is the right person?" Airi questioned. "There are two people named Robin. They are twins, and only one of them is the vessel. For this to work, we need the right one."

"It's a fifty-fifty chance." Melona said waving off Airi's worry. "Plus, this is the dumb twin."

"…Then chances are he's not the vessel of Grima."

How much did Rob want to verify that Grima was not inside of him. His sister was the chosen one, and she was the one that finished Grima off. He was just the failed vessel that could have been thrown away since birth, but his mother wanted him to live…but for what if no one really cared about him?

"Oh well. Wouldn't hurt to try!"

"Honestly Melona…"

Rob let out a horrible cry underneath the cloth when he felt himself being forced to go into what Airi prepared for the vessel of Grima.

On the surface it looked like they were just going to drown him in this small capsule that was filled with water. However, there was something that was crawling the water waiting to grab at whoever was dumb enough to rest inside the capsule.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that you should not go in with clothes on. You're free to strip him." Melona ordered.

The Minotaurs could be heard snickering immediately causing Rob to freak out feeling big hands on his shoulder. The first thing they grabbed were his robes that was torn as easily as the notes of his elder sister. They got a little carried away and ended up removing the rope that bonded him. The white haired tactician couldn't run away anyway with the firm grip they had.

The cloth in Rob's mouth successfully fell out, but it only made the situation worse when started screaming for help. From clothes underneath his robe to the belts that held his outfit together, it wouldn't be long until the white haired tactician was stripped in the nude. He couldn't even cover himself before they yanked him from his spot and dragged him over to the capsule. The only one who was visibly disturbed of this treatment was Airi who was holding onto the Swamp Witch's soul. She started having doubts doing this.

"Unhand me, you fiends!" Rob shouted again as they attempted to submerge him in the water. "Dammit, when I get my weapons back I'll-arghhh!"

The thing that was swimming in the water became clearer to Rob once he was inside the freezing water. It appeared to be what would be a mix of a black spider and a scorpion. Its eyes glowed red sensing the presence of someone in the capsule. Immediately it launched itself toward Rob and seized at his reproductive organs.

"Arghhh! What is this thing?!"

"Oh, that's what the Swamp Witch uses to have her servants bow to her will." Melona explained in a mocking tone as she held her hand out to Airi. "I will need the soul now."

"Wait…there needs to be some time to make sure things…"

"The Swamp Witch will do the work for us. I want results now instead of waiting awhile. The Smashers will notice that one of their own is missing. We need to do this now Airi…or are you just biding time for your precious angel to see what our plan is?"

"T-That's…"

Not wanting to betray The Swamp Witch, Airi shoved the soul into Melona's hand. She smiled creepily as the tail portion of the spider grabbed the back of Rob's head causing him to scream in pain.

"There are two ways to put the soul inside of you. We can do it this way or we can modify your body and force the soul inside of you. I'm being kind and doing it the easy way. Now open wide."

"G-Get that thing away from me, you monster!"

Rob had to stop calling Melona a monster because all that did was change Melona's plan and make her want to do this the painful way. Everything was a blur at this point with what exactly the pink slime monster did to him. All he could remember was his mind fading into the darkness as pleasure and pain slowly enveloped him.

* * *

Rob's disappearance did not go unnoticed, but it took a while for some people to actually care that he was missing. Shulk obviously cared given Rob never came back last night from training. He tried to reassure himself that Rob took the bus to Smashopolis and probably crashed at the hotel where Chrom and Robin's family stayed (since they weren't allowed at the mansion despite there being guests room for them). If Rob didn't come back in the afternoon with the group, then he would be sure to ask Master Hand if he could pinpoint his roommate.

Shulk's worry did not go unnoticed. Robin had questioned the blond about what was on his mind, and he brought up her little brother.

"He'll get over it." Robin told Shulk with a grin. "He mopes around a lot, but he always finds a way to get back on his feet."

"He seemed really down this time…"

"I think he was a little salty. He never fought Roy before."

"A little huh…"

Robin just laughed at her comment rather than think that her brother was upset with himself losing to his sister again. Sometimes Shulk wondered if Robin ever tried understanding her little brother, but he hasn't seen them interact in their world, so he had no right to judge how she was handling the situation.

"You know, if Rob doesn't come back, I'll help you look for him. I wouldn't want him to get in trouble in Smashopolis."

"…You think he's there too?"

"Of course! He's probably trying to S Support some random girl there and failing miserably. I'm certain Henry will cheer him up."

Robin wanted to be right about this. However, when the sun reached its peak, Rob wasn't part of the group that was on the bus. Olivia, Henry, Inigo and Morgan got off the bus, but Rob wasn't with them. Chrom only realized that the male tactician was missing only after Robin brought it up with her husband.

"Where is my brother? Is he still crying in the hotel room?"

"What? Little Rob wasn't here? That's a funny image of him coming to me for comfort. I mean, if he cried that much, I might have to take his tears and water the plants. Nya-ha!"

What was going to be an entire day of Chrom spending time with his family (and spending the money that Robin earned since she promised Frederick that she would make sure that his lord would not overspend in the Smash Brothers Realm) ended up becoming a day for most of the Smashers searching for Rob when Shulk decided to not take any chances and ask Master Hand. He would have pushed things back later, but he got an ominous vision when he was in front of Master Hand's door. Multiple images flashed before his eyes. One was Palutena teleporting him, Pit and Chrom out of the mansion after Pit shouted how he didn't want to leave her or Dark Pit behind despite Reyn and Lucas reassuring him that they will protect the dark angel. Another was Reyn being impaled by Dunban who was now purple with yellow eyes and Dark Pit screaming bloody murder at the samurai for hurting him. There was another image of Rob in this rather sexualized outfit standing over his sister and talking about how he'll make her feel the same way he's feeling now while forcing a spider with a scorpion tail on her private area. Finally, there was an image of Shulk pointing the Monado at Rob who was very well ready to kill the seer if he did not attack first.

"Is there something you need?" Master Hand asked.

Shulk would never get over Master Hand's human form. He called himself Michiko and he was a very tall and very attractive man with short black hair and brown eyes. He dressed up like a butler that would usually follow with a lot of butler jokes ranging from butler stereotypes and the infamous "I'm one hell of a butler" comment. Despite that, he was very business suave when in human form compared to being short tempered when he was just a huge white glove.

"Can you pinpoint where Rob is? I'm worried."

"Again?" Michiko questioned in annoyance. "Shulk, you worry too much about your roommate sometimes."

"I had a vision!" Shulk sputtered quickly losing his composure realizing that maybe he has gone to Master Hand one time too many concerning his roommate whenever he disappeared. "There is this black shadow that takes over and everyone gets hurt and Rob…"

Despite rolling his eyes, Master decided to just humor the Monado boy and look for Rob. He was very disappointed realizing that Rob's presence was nowhere to be found in the Smash Brothers Realm.

"…Odd…" He muttered. "I can't sense him anywhere…"

"W-What?!"

"…Hey brother, what's chilling?" Crazy (in human form) could be heard as he made it out of the bathroom still in his pajamas. "Sup Shulk?"

"Caito…now is not the time to talk…" Michiko began. "I cannot pinpoint Rob anywhere…"

"Bruh…you serious?"

"Combine our powers, so I can determine if its me or not."

Crazy groaned as he went over to his older brother and grasped at his hand. Both of them closed their eyes attempting to pinpoint the Tactician Magician. Even with the second hand, Rob could not be found.

"420 cannot be found…" Caito joked, but realized that he shouldn't have had said that.

"No way…that's…"

Master grumbled realizing that he would have to drop everything and request that the Smashers help search, but that is only after he asked Palutena and Rosalina to help out. If they could not help them…then a serious situation had occurred.

And a serious incident indeed when even with the combined powers of all four of them, they couldn't track Rob down. It was almost like he was erased from existence. Palutena's powers extended throughout her realm in the universe dubbed the Classic Realm while Rosalina was everywhere else in the universe. If they couldn't find Rob then perhaps Master Hand needed a search party after all. Chrom and Robin were the most displeased about this situation because it meant spending less time with their family. While Chrom was dedicated to the task the most due to Rob being his tactician's little brother, Robin was feeling rather callous and decided to skip out. She said she would go to Smashopolis and search but ended up sneaking off with Henry and Morgan to Isle Delfino where they wouldn't return until later in the evening.

The other Smashers weren't that happy either. Perhaps Robin ran off knowing full well the other Smashers were complain about how she needed to keep a closer eye on her little brother so he wouldn't mess up their schedule. Pit had been complaining all day about how the male tactician needed to stop using magic that could prevent Palutena from finding him.

Dark Pit was the first to drop out of the search because he was so hell bent on having a video game marathon with some other people in the mansion and he sure as hell didn't want the short Smasher ruining everything. Dark Pit had to convince Lucina to give up the search since her father was doing all in his power to find Rob anyway.

"He's making himself useful for once in the mansion." Pittoo snarked as he clung onto Lucina's arm like a needy girlfriend. "Come on Luci! You promised you would play Tales of Vesperia with us!"

"But a marathon is…"

"Four player co-op! Come on Luci! Reyn and Lucas are already waiting!"

The female lord doubted they could finish the game in one sitting especially with how Dark Pit was with RPG games and his 100% completion mentality.

In the end, whether or not Lucina helped her father or not did not matter. Rob could not be found anywhere. Smashers gave up rather quickly especially Sonic who was able to rush all over Smashopolis but could not find a trace of the white haired tactician. It wasn't just Shulk that was worried but Chrom more so than normal. Even if his family vacation was ruined (not helped that Dark Pit stole his daughter for the day), he cared a lot for Rob. The younger male had in their world always nagged Chrom about his safety and never going alone because he was someone of importance. Chrom had to remind the young lad that he too was important even if his sister was the tactician in the army. Now the roles were reversed with Rob going in alone somewhere and not being found. The bluenette would have to scold Robin for not caring as much as she should for her twin brother even if he understood that she had been waiting to hang out with her family for the longest time.

Once it was apparent they weren't going to find Rob, Olivia kindly dismissed Inigo so she could be alone with her husband. Inigo was worried about Rob, but decided it would be better to not think about it too much and just wait for the Smashers with locating powers to find him. Inigo wanted to see what Lucina was doing with her "new boyfriend" (Chrom didn't take that comment well at all) and trotted off to annoy his older sister in the game room.

"My lord, you should not overexert yourself like this. I am certain that Rob is okay." Olivia told him softly once the two made it back to Chrom's room that he shared with Magnus. It was a good thing that Magnus promised Chrom earlier that day that he would nag Dunban for the rest of the day and give Chrom some alone time with his wife. It wouldn't stop Magnus from probably leaning against the wall but most walls were soundproof.

"I know…but I have this gut feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Won't the other Smashers be able to handle it? I mean…you're not alone with your concerns for Rob. Shulk is still searching for him."

"Yeah…he worries a lot. I feel like because of him worrying too much, he ended up becoming the boy who cried wolf."

There was one false alarm with Rob and that was because Shulk misheard Rob telling him he was going to be alone for a while. Shulk panicked and made it seem like enemies of Pit had kidnapped Rob and sold him off to slavery. Rob was completely fine but still upset that he failed to pick up a chick that was interested in him. From then on, Shulk was careful about what he said because even Dunban was disappointed in him for jumping to conclusion (and he didn't have the vision excuse that time).

"That shows he cares, right? You would search for me if I disappeared, right?" Olivia asked cutely.

Chrom just smiled warmly as he gently placed his hand over her cheek. "Of course. You mean the world to me. I would do anything for you."

"Tee-hee, I'm honored my lord."

This would probably be the point where something magical happened but Magnus was indeed leaning on the door with Dunban cursing at him to stop trying to interrupt them. Chrom had to open up the door and yell at them to leave him alone, but the mood was still lost. Magnus felt so accomplished in ruining the moment. Riki, who was also with Magnus and Dunban, cheered for Magnus even if he had little idea what just transpired resulting in Dunban just facepalming at how dumb his little companion could be.

Rob's sudden return in the middle of the night caught the Smashers off guard simply because he disappeared without a trace and showed up without warning. It didn't take a genius to know something was wrong with him…

"Hey Rob, we were looking all over for you! You gave everyone a scare!" Roy could be heard shouting from the entrance.

"You're too loud…" Marth grumbled behind him before looking toward Rob and blinking at the sight. "Huh? What are you wearing?"

A good look at the white haired tactician…one can feel the darkness surrounding him. His eyes lost its color as he walked toward them. The outfit Marth spoke of wasn't much of an outfit. The robe he notoriously wore was wide open with nothing underneath it thus exposing his chest. This went for his legs and feet. What he wore was something that you would see in a brothel or a strip club…add to the fact there was a spider attached to his crotch and no underwear to cover it only made things more awkward for the two swordsmen the more they stared at him. Despite his emotionless eyes though, he still gave a sinister smile to them.

Inigo ended up coming out at the wrong moment to see Rob in that outrageous outfit. He immediately turned red as he looked toward Roy and Marth with scorn.

"Why are you two staring at Rob? I know you two are gay, but I think we should be more concerned about where he went."

Roy chuckled as he went over to Marth despite the Hero King reminding him to be cautious.

"What's there to be cautious about? Its just Rob. What is he going to do to…"

Roy didn't even get to finish that sentence as a purple Levin Sword emerged from Rob's hand. Without warning, he sliced at Roy's chest. If that were a real sword, Rob would have very well killed the redhead on the spot. Instead, Roy's body immediately started changing purple.

"…me?"

"ROY!" Marth screamed as he took out the Falchion. "What are you doing Rob?!"

Inigo didn't realize he took a step back instead of rushing over to help Roy. Why would he? He noticed that the young lion was slowly transforming into what appeared to be a Risen just from that one slash.

"No way…"

The white haired mage just giggled as he pointed the Levin Sword toward Marth. That was to give the order to Roy who slowly stood up after being sliced with the sword. Marth was confused at what his friend was doing until Roy came at him with his sword.

"W-What? Roy, what are you doing?"

Roy did not respond. Rob continued to laugh as he impaled Marth through the stomach when he was distracted. Again, the Hero King did not die, but his body was turning into a being of darkness before he realized it.

"Guhh…"

"MARTH! ROY!" Inigo cried out before realizing he would be the next target. "I…I got to get dad and sis…"

He rushed back into the mansion not caring that he left the door open exposed for Rob and the Smashers turned Risen to chase after him and go after every Smasher who were unaware of what was going on.

Like a zombie raid, it would not take long for the entire mansion to be in disarray especially with how Rob had made it to where attacking Smashers that were close to those already possessed were attacked first. Marth had gone for Link and Roy went for Ryu. Link didn't expect a thing and felt so betrayed seeing Marth take his sword and slash at his throat. Ryu found out that it didn't matter if he blocked Roy's blade. If the sword even touched him, then he would become like them, but it would take much longer especially with Ryu's willpower. Ryu punched Roy against the wall intending to snap him out of whatever was affecting him. At this point, Marth and Link had come back for Roy and Ryu soon joined them.

From there, it was nearly impossible to avoid getting turned into the Risen like enemy. The younger Smashers were too slow to avoid getting slashed and some of them were sleeping when they got stabbed making things worse. Ike and Pit were together when Marth came at the Radiant Hero. He took a blow for the angel captain who had his back turned and was horrified at what he was seeing.

"No way…" Pit mumbled. "Ike we got to…"

"Gahhhh…"

"Ike?!"

Ike being double teamed by Link did not help matters. His skin was turning purple at an alarming rate…and Pit had no choice but to abandon his friend to warn Palutena.

Dark Pit's group was enjoying their video game and barricaded themselves inside the game room (even though it was open to anyone, but Dark Pit used magic to make sure no one came in). The banging against the magic door annoyed the black angel who just got to this really hard boss and needed to concentrate.

"Can someone else get it?" Dark Pit asked in annoyance.

Lucas was too busy snacking on popcorn to actually do it. Lucina thought this was the chance to escape with Inigo (who left to go annoy Marth), so she offered to do it if he let the magic go down. When the angel replica brought it down, the door immediately came down with Inigo falling flat on his face.

"Inigo?"

"S-Sis! It's awful! Rob…he…gahhhhh!"

Inigo had the girliest scream known to man, but Lucina was always quick to react to protecting her little brother. She wasn't expecting Ike to be the one who attempted to slam Ragnell down on the male dancer.

"Ike?!"

This caught everyone's attention noticing the glowing yellow eyes and purple skin he had. Inigo crawled over toward Reyn who was safer to hide behind than his sister who could have gotten hit.

"What has gotten into you?" Lucina questioned furious that her brother was being attacked.

The Radiant Hero did not respond and instead tried to stab the female lord. Reyn was quick to get up and simply sucker punch Ike so hard he was sent flying against the wall.

"We can't stay here." Reyn said rather calmly as he looked toward the trembling mercenary, the dark angel and the psychic boy. "We need to be in a safer location."

"Can we get an explanation on what is going on?" Dark Pit asked looking at Inigo.

"I-I don't know! Rob came back in this gaudy outfit! He stabbed Roy and then Roy attacked Marth and then they started impaling the others and they're all turning purple and…is mom okay?!"

Lucina absorbed the information quickly before rushing out to get to the room where her parents were. The Villager children stopped her. All eight of them have become part of the possessed Risen and all had their axes out ready to chop anyone who stood in their way. Lucas and Inigo screamed the minute they looked outside to see the disturbing image.

"THOSE CREEPERS GOT CAUGHT TOO?!" Inigo shrieked.

"Please stop panicking…" Dark Pit mumbled trembling at the darkness that had befallen the mansion.

"We got no time to be scared! We need to regroup with the Goddesses!" Lucina declared. "Reyn, you have your weapon?"

"Always!" Reyn told her with a smirk. "I'm always ready to protect Lived."

"Your declaration is nice and all, but I don't have anything…" The dark angel muttered darkly. "Uhh…if this is a zombie apocalypse…then I'm going to die…"

"Not if we protect you!"

Lucina and Reyn was an odd combo. Lucina had practice with the redhead outside of Smash simply to train. His different fighting style had forced her to change tactics in battle. When the two were fighting together like right now though, they were a brutal force of speed and power. The Villager children were also quick, but not as trained as Lucina was. She was able to dodge everything.

"Come on, let's go!" Dark Pit ordered. "Stop clanking your legs together! You look ready to pee yourself!"

"Maybe I am…oh why me…"

* * *

While Dark Pit's group was making their way to the top, Robin, Shulk and her family were caught between a rock and a hard place. Shulk had only heard the screaming coming from Luigi and he left with Robin to see what happened. Making a Weegee joke probably wasn't a good idea, so the blond got out the Monado while Robin had her Levin Sword ready.

"The vision…it's happening…" Shulk mumbled in disbelief. "Our friends…they're turning into…"

"Risen?!" Robin finished. "They can't be dead! Luigi, speak up!"

Luigi was ready to charge them but Henry was too fast for the man in green. He shot a Ruin spell at the poor man and he was sent flying out the nearby window.

"HENRY!"

"Hey, I was protecting you, my sweet. Also, his feet wiggle when he goes flying. That's awesome! I want to hit him again!"

Robin couldn't shout at her husband when all the Pokémon confronted the group with the same aura around them. They looked like Shadow Pokémon in comparison to the Risen that Robin spoke of. Henry and Morgan were so ready to blast through the Pokémon to get through, but stopped seeing how the Pokémon moved out of the way for someone.

"Rob!" Shulk and Robin shouted seeing the male tactician walked toward them all doll like.

Henry opened his eyes realizing that something was definitely off. He urged Morgan to stand back confusing his future son greatly.

"Well, you're obviously not my wife's little brother. Care to introduce yourself before I shoot your head off?"

"Henry…"

"…I am Robin." Rob told him simply, but his voice echoed similar to Grima immediately catching them off guard. "Don't you recognize me or did you forget that I ever existed?"

Shulk admittingly…was distracted by what Rob was wearing. His eyes were glued to the spider on his crotch that was twitching and keeping a firm grip in that area. He felt his cheeks turn pink seeing his eyes trail up Rob's slim body that was not covered by his clothes for once.

"I know I'm sexy Shulk, but please don't stare. I might stick my sword to you."

"W-What?! R-Rob, what's wrong?! Why is everyone like this?!"

"Oh…nothing is wrong…I'm just giving everyone a taste of the power of my darkness."

"That can't be!" Robin yelled. "You can't be using Grima's power! I killed him!"

"…You did sis…but only in you…" Rob told her simply. "…But not me…when you sacrificed yourself…Grima went into me…he can't wake up unless I die…but I was able to tap into his power…and look what I can do now sis! I can do things that even you can't do!" He smiled cutely taking his purple Levin Sword out and pointing it at Robin. "With powers like this…I'll never be in your shadow again."

Robin could not believe what her brother just said. Her entire expression paled as she backed up slowly.

"N-No…I was certain Grima was…no!"

"You're going to join everyone!"

"NO!"

The younger twin charged toward his older twin without warning. Henry had to think fast. He noticed the Pokémon were ready to back the white haired magician up and Shulk wouldn't be able to respond fast enough. He decided to push his wife out of the way and take the blow meant for her.

"HENRY!"

"Nice shave…" He murmured weakly even though he just got impaled. "Shulk…get my family out of here…"

"But…"

"I have a hard time dying, nyah-nyah-nyah." Henry joked looking over to his wife who was trembling at the sight of her husband slowly turning purple like the rest of them. "Robin, pull yourself together and find Chrom. You can't let him or Lucina fall here…"

"I…I know."

"But father…" Morgan murmured.

"GO!" Henry yelled as he shot Ruin one more time at Rob just to keep him and the Pokémon at bay.

Morgan growled as he led the way taking Robin by the hand and running with his mother. Shulk followed from the rear. Henry continued to smile even if he felt himself losing his consciousness.

"That was foolish of you Henry." Rob told him with an evil grin. "Now you'll be chasing after my sister too."

"Over my dead body…"

"You won't have a choice."

* * *

Pit should have known that going alone was more likely to get you killed. This was true in all horror games. Leaving Ike was biting him in the ass especially with how Link and Toon Link weren't going to leave him alone. They kept shooting the hookshot his way and it wouldn't be long until both of them seized his wings that ended up grounding him.

"Dammit…why is karma hitting me now?" Pit asked himself as he found himself struggling to not be dragged toward the Hylians just so they can stab him. "Fuck…If I can just reach you bastards…"

Link could be seen smirking at Pit's unfortunate state with his wings tied down like a bird caught in a net. The light angel was on the fourth floor and only needed to travel one more flight of stairs to get to Palutena, and now he's going to become one of them.

I just hope Pittoo doesn't turn because of me. Pit thought darkly to himself before he closed his eyes waiting for Link to bring the Master Sword down on him.

"PK THUNDER!"

Lucas' sudden surprise attack was able to go all the way over to Link and hitting him in the arm as well as break the hookshot connecting to Pit's wings. The electric attack was enough to paralyze him giving Reyn and Inigo enough time to tackle both Link and Toon Link away. Lucina and Dark Pit hurried over to Pit and ripped whatever was left of the hookshot off of the light angel.

"Pittoo…you haven't…"

"Of course I haven't!" Dark Pit shouted. "I'm genre savvy enough to know to stick with a group!"

"Uhh…I was almost to Lady Palutena…"

"Doesn't matter. We got to keep going up. Have you seen anyone else?"

"No…but I think Chrom is heading to the top too." He frowned. "Master Hand made an announcement before it was cut off. He told us what we're all doing now. We all got to go to Lady Palutena, Viridi and Rosalina. They can teleport us out of here. Then we can think about what to do."

It sounded simple but more Smashers were approaching their way. Meta Knight and Falco as a pair were dangerous. Lucina was able to parry with the veteran Star Warrior but almost got shot from Falco's laser. You just needed to be hit by their attack to turn purple. Lucas' was able to absorb the lasers fired at him allowing him to take a hit should something hit him. The blond was relieved that he had something to keep him safe for a while.

Dark Pit urged his friends to rush toward the last staircase. Pit at first hesitated that the black angel would be hit, but Palutena was the angel captain's priority, so for once in his life, he let Lucina, Reyn and Lucas do the protecting.

"Lucas, go with Pit." Dark Pit ordered his young friend. "…I'm going to find other people who are still fighting back."

"What? You have no weapon!"

Dark Pit smirked looking over toward Reyn. "I got the big guy. I trust he won't get hit for my sake."

Lucas felt a migraine coming on, but obeyed. The blond psychic followed after the older angel twin leaving Dark Pit with Lucina, Reyn and Inigo. Inigo wanted to follow after them, but if his father was making his way up here, then he needed to make sure that his mother was safe and sound. Not to mention if Robin and her family needed to be found.

"Reyn," Dark Pit started, "I know you want to search for Shulk and Dunban."

"Dunban will be fine. And Shulk will too, but…"

"No…we can find Shulk. I don't think he has turned yet."

"Of course not! It's Shulk!" Reyn said as he only needed to extend his hand out to punch whoever was dumb enough to run into his fist. Lucina shook her head seeing it was only DDD. Even when turned, he was still a dumbass.

"Umm…can we stop talking and head out? I think they'll chase us if we go back down." Inigo suggested being rather impatient.

"Yes, let's take Inigo's suggestion." Lucina agreed. "We have no time to waste."

* * *

This was the point where Rob would make things worse for everyone. Chrom and Olivia had left the room when Saki tried to come in and shoot the Ylissean King in the head. Chrom was quick enough to take a sword and impale him in the side leaving him in the room with purple blood dripping on the walls. Olivia while disturbed followed after Chrom fearing for her children.

At the same time, Shulk had been careful when any of the Smashers crossed paths with him. Alvis whispered in his ear that the Risen were indeed the Smashers and if he killed this purple form, he would kill them for real. Shulk had to be careful as a result.

It wouldn't be long until Shulk had the Monado pointing toward someone who he thought was another Risen, but sighed in relief seeing it was only Chrom.

"We finally meet up at the midpoint." Morgan said happily.

"Robin, where is Henry?" Olivia questioned with worry. "Have you seen Lucina and Inigo?"

Robin refused to answer. Morgan ended up speaking up for his mother.

"…Father is fighting back there for us. He'll be fine. It's father after all." Morgan answered forcing a smile on his face.

"Oh…I see…and the others?"

"We ran into uncle, but…" Morgan stopped talking seeing the pained look his mother wore. "…He didn't act like uncle at all."

"How did he act?"

"…Like Grima…"

That caught their attention. Robin shot a nasty glare toward her son before realizing how mean she probably looked.

"…Sorry…I'd rather not talk about it."

The blond understood why Robin wouldn't want to talk about it, but for some strange reason, Chrom didn't seem to understand that she wanted to drop the subject.

"Grima? Robin, what are you not telling us? Is Grima back?"

"I-I don't know…I killed Grima, but he's inside my brother…I don't understand! How?!"

Olivia placed a hand on her husband's shoulder as if telling him to calm down. If he pushed Robin…he might end up saying something that would break the female tactician.

"Robin…"

"SHULK!"

Shulk looked up and smiled seeing that at the top of the third floor was Reyn and the others. They were going to make it out once they reached them and traveled two more floors from the main lounge.

The problem was that because this area was so big, Smashers and assist trophies that have turned were showing up from all sides. If that wasn't bad enough, the ground started to shake making traveling up the stairs difficult.

"Morgan, cover me!" Robin ordered as she looked toward the staircase to the left and right. "Chrom, you and Olivia go take the left staircase. Shulk take the right one! I got this!"

"Robin…no. If you're going to stay and fight then I will…"

"Chrom, I already lost my brother and husband! I won't lose you too!" She cried not realizing the Freudian slip she had. "Morgan, I'm sorry for this, but please don't leave my side!"

"Yes, mother!" Morgan exclaimed as he got out his Bolganone tome. "I'll do anything for you mother!"

Robin wished he wasn't so gung-ho about obeying her commands. The female tactician forced them to follow her orders, but from the looks of things, Dark Pit's group had every intention of pulling the two up and running.

"Hey, Viridi! I know you can hear me! Give me the Power of Flight! I'm going to make things easier for them!"

At first there wasn't a response before Dark Pit's wings had a green glow to it. The dark angel smirked as he flew off and went to grab Morgan first so he can shoot from above. This strategy would have set the mansion on fire, but they needed to hold the others off until Palutena could communicate with them and apparently teleport them all away. Morgan's eyes widened in delight seeing how fast Pittoo was flying while he set everything aflame. Robin still had them watching her back, so she was never alone.

The trembling got worse causing Olivia to slip on the staircase. As Chrom helped her up, he felt something or someone was staring at him.

"You're mine Chrom."

Olivia noticed sooner where the voice was coming from and got up just in time to shield Chrom from a shadow figure from appearing in front of the bluenette and impaling him in the heart. The purple Levin Sword pierced through her body causing her to cry out in pain. Both Inigo and Lucina's eyes widened in horror witnessing their mother be injured by someone they cared deeply for.

"MOTHER!" Inigo cried out as he immediately tried to rush toward her only to be held back by Lucina. "LET ME GO! I GOT TO HELP HER!"

Just from looking at how fast the purple was spreading from a distance, Lucina knew it was too late to save the pink haired dancer. Chrom was in a state of shock seeing Rob stand before him with the Levin Sword in hand. Olivia's blood was smeared onto the magic sword but it had a purple color to it.

"R-Rob…why?"

"…Robin isn't here at the moment." Rob answered with a cute smile. "I think for now you can call me the Swamp Witch."

Immediately the name struck Dark Pit's ear. It wasn't Grima but the Swamp Witch that Pit and Palutena spoke about often.

The dark angel landed next to Reyn allowing him to drop Morgan off before flying off to pick up Robin while he was distracted. Unfortunately.

"You think I will let you just pick our main target easily? How naïve…just like your dumb twin."

Dark Pit didn't realize that Melona was above him aiming directly toward his wings. He moved a little too late when she poured white acid down his body causing making a sizzle noise if any part of his skin was touched. She made a direct hit on his wings forcing the Power of Flight to stop working.

"GAHHHHHHH!"

"Dark Pit!"

"Lived!"

The dark angel crashed landed next to the female tactician with his body still burning up. Melona just chuckled at the lewd sight she made with the white acid melting at his clothes and exposing most of his skin. Robin stopped firing her spells to help her comrade.

"Dark Pit, are you okay?"

"Gah…no…it stings so much…"

Shulk had just made it up the stairs next to Lucina and Reyn. He intended to go down and help but there was no need when those two decided to jump down from the top to aid the dark angel. They were too late though when Rob randomly shot a thoron spell from his hands and it hit Dark Pit when he saw the male tactician try to get a lucky hit on his sister. This was not the dark angel's day if he was going to turn soon after Olivia who was resisting trying to turn against her family.

"LIVED, NO!" Reyn screamed as he immediately rushed over and scooped the black angel up in his hand. "DON'T TURN INTO ONE OF THEM! LIVED!"

"Oww…this sucks…" Dark Pit murmured weakly. "Sorry guys…"

Rob scowled seeing something was off with the dark angel. Despite the critical hit, he wasn't transforming at all. Was he immune to these powers? Melona noticed too and hissed.

"What, there's someone who is immune to this?! Unbelievable. Well, we got to kill him for certain."

Robin had to think fast. Things were going to hell really fast. Shulk, Inigo and Morgan could easily escape and go to Palutena. Chrom was intending to stay with his wife until the end and Reyn looked ready to murder everyone in the room. Lucina was in a confused state unable to decide whether to stay behind or help Dark Pit. Rob decided to make the decision for them…

As the male tactician intended to hit everyone with a powerful lightning spell, he ended up clutching his head in pain.

"Guhh…get out of…my head…" The voice was only normal temporary but Rob knew what he needed to do. "Chrom…you have to…run…everyone needs…to leave…don't…come back…to save me…I'm done for…"

Chrom looked up not realizing there were tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Rob?"

Rob wasn't strong enough to resist whatever as possessing him. The spider on his crotch suddenly began to glow as the male twin immediately screamed in pain. His legs gave up on him when he tried to hold back the pain. Despite the obvious pain that the parasite was giving him, it appeared that it was trying to force an orgasm on the spot to make the human side of him vanish to be replaced with a lustful demon.

"G-Go…ahh…ahh…I can't…save everyone…ahhhh…"

Rob had a hard time holding in his moans as well. Taking the sword, he shot at Chrom forcing him to jump back and letting go of Olivia who was close to turning. The staircase ended up splitting with the bluenette on the top and Olivia at the bottom. Even if Olivia were to turn, she wouldn't be able to reach him. This left only the right staircase open.

"Reyn, take care of Dark Pit." Lucina told Reyn seeing as how he was the one holding onto the dark angel tightly. "I can handle it from here."

"But Lucina…"

"Just make sure Dark Pit lives. His life is in your hands now."

"…Right. And Robin?"

"…I can't leave my brother in that state…" Robin mumbled weakly not bothering to make eye contact with her speaker.

"…Okay. You girls take care of yourselves."

Reyn normally would have hesitated leaving his friends behind. However, Dark Pit was his number one priority. He still didn't understand why that was, but his heart was pounding ready to explode soon something befall Dark Pit.

Melona tried to hit the red headed Homs with her acid but Robin shot the Levin Sword magic upward to hit her from the ceiling forcing her to flop back to the ground. As a slime monster, it wouldn't hurt her but…

"Oh, you want to be covered in my juices? How nice of you…"

Inigo had rushed over to Chrom who started cursing at Rob for forcing him to leave his wife, daughter and tactician behind to save himself. Inigo embraced his father tightly while letting out a small sob.

"Father please…we have to go…I can't…lose you…"

He still had his son to protect at the very least. The boys were forced to leave the girls behind to their fate despite Morgan wanting to stay behind and help his mother.

The minute they were all out of sight, Rob had lost control over his body and let out a cry that sounded similar to an orgasmic one. His eyes seemed to have become slightly slanted now after that pleasant experience from the parasite. He wasted no time walking over to his sister and Lucina with a depraved expression in his eye.

"Sis, when I'm through with you…you will experience the same thing I felt just now."

The odds were not in their favor at all. The Smashers that have turned surrounded the two ladies and Melona had already shifted into a form meant to capture the two. Lucina felt sweat drip down her forehead feeling the worse was yet to come for her and Robin…especially since Olivia finished transforming and was heading toward the two with the same yellow eyes as the others.

* * *

Because all attention was to Lucina and Robin, everyone else was able to rush to the fifth floor where Palutena and Rosalina awaited. Besides Pit and Lucas, the only Smasher who made it was Ganondorf and that was because he was relaxing with the green haired Goddess. Viridi and Phosphora had already left before things went sour making Palutena roll her eyes at how much of a coward the Goddess of Nature could be. When the group arrived, Rosalina had already left to start piloting the Comet Observatory away from the Smash Brothers Realm. Pit and Palutena looked toward Dark Pit in horror seeing the state he was in.

"PITTOO!" Pit cried out rushing toward his twin. "WHAT THE FUCK REYN! YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT HIM!"

Reyn said nothing to Pit's cursing. Instead he observed the fragile angel and noted that his injuries were gone despite the state he was in. Palutena picked up on that too hence why she didn't scold him too much.

"Lucas, please heal him."

"O-Okay…"

Lucas had to confirm that Dark Pit didn't need to heal. He needed clothes to maintain his dignity. The replica slowly opened his eyes after what felt like forever and groaned.

"…Sorry…I couldn't save Robin…"

"Pittoo, how did you heal so fast?!" Pit questioned.

"I want to know too. You took acid to your wings and lightning to the back and you don't have a scratch on you!" Reyn added.

"…Don't know…just know that the Swamp Witch is involved in this…and Melona…"

Pit could not believe this…yet he shouldn't be surprised.

"Then Airi…"

"Pit…we need to focus." Palutena told him with a solemn expression. "Everyone…I must confess…I do not have the power to take all of you out of the realm. Only three of you can leave."

So all that saving was for nothing in the end when only three of them could escape while everyone else made their last stand.

"…I already decided who is going to be sent to Rosalina." Palutena continued looking to Pit. "Pit…you will be the one to go."

"What?! But what about you and Pittoo?!"

"I will…protect Dark Pit until the end." Palutena said simply. "Ganondorf will assist me too."

"Tch…not like I have a choice."

"And…I decided on Shulk and Chrom." Palutena finished earning more swearing on Chrom's end. "Shulk, your vision was spot on. I need you to make sure the rest doesn't happen."

"…If I leave…I feel like the one image I saw concerning Rob and Robin will…" Shulk's voice trailed off realizing he said too much. "…Never mind. Reyn…this is cruel of me but…"

"No, it's okay. I wasn't going to leave anyway." Reyn said with a sad smile. "I am going to keep my word in protecting Lived. Lucas is here too to make sure of that. Right?"

Lucas nodded his head nervously. He was disappointed that he couldn't leave, but seeing Dark Pit in this state made him want to fight harder. Plus he didn't see Ness as one of the Risen, so there was hope to find him and band together.

As for Inigo…he wanted to leave so badly. He was scared senseless, but then he understood why Chrom had to go and not him. Chrom was needed…he wasn't. That was how Inigo interpreted it. Morgan was completely fine staying behind of course because it meant being able to fight by his mother's side, but Inigo just needed a place to cry for a bit before deciding on what to do. Now though, he needed to be strong for his father who had just witnessed his wife's possible final moments if there is no cure to this Risen uprising.

"Dad…" Inigo began with a huge smile on his face. "You got this. You can save us all…but only if you leave."

"Why should I leave? I'm a coward if I do! Inigo, I lost Olivia by my carelessness and I might lose both Robins and Lucina! How can you tell me to leave with that same dumb smile on your face?!"

"…I'm Inigo the Invincible, remember? I always smile without a care in the world. Chrom…you're still the king. You need to survive this. I may be your son…but in this world. I don't have that much power…so please go. Go before…" Inigo was trembling. He was going to cry if Chrom didn't leave. "Please go…I don't want my last moments to be of me crying…"

That was it. He was scared of dying. He felt there was no hope, but he had to keep smiling. Palutena believed there was a cure to all of this and expected Pit to figure out what it is. Ganondorf went over to the light angel and patted him on the head.

"We won't go down easily if that is what you fear."

"…I rather…"

"Do what your Goddess tells you."

"…Alright…"

"Pit, Shulk, Chrom…hurry! They're coming here and fast!" Palutena shouted feeling her powers quickly slip away from her. "I wish you three the best of luck!"

Pit didn't even get to say goodbye to Palutena and Dark Pit as she quickly teleported them away leaving the rest of the Smashers and non-Smashers at the mercy of Rob who was waiting in front of the door ready to make them part of his new army under the Swamp Witch.

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 11840 words.**

 **Li: I wonder who suffers the most in your stories.**

 **Me: Everyone really. Notes!**

 **1\. I use Smash Forest a lot when it comes to all the bad things happening to Smashers. It should be a given that you never go alone in the forest in fear of demons waiting for you. Minotaurs are common because Melona knows that if she were to catch Pit, she would need them by her side.**

 **2\. The Swamp Witch has a parasite on her crotch that vibrates whenever the host is humiliated. It takes the form of a spider and intentionally turns the host on the more disgusted they are with his or herself. Since this parasite comes from the Netherworld, Airi was able to find one. In my other stories, she has access to these bugs given the Disgaea universe. This one in particular works differently because it's a male target and requires more energy to work on someone like Rob hence why it took a day for Rob to get corrupted by the pleasure of the parasite. The parasite also starts out white but once the host is corrupted, it turns black (and that is when humiliation no longer feeds the host but rather pleasure from being humiliated). The reason why it's already black is because Airi took an already corrupted one to speed up the process of Rob's corruption. Also this thing feeds off the pride of the person and Rob is incredibly prideful, so of course it hurts someone more who fails to give in immediately. Finally, this is where Diamond got the idea of using it on Shulk in** _ **Serpent Galaxy**_ **with the way it worked being different just to break Shulk in particular.**

 **3\. The outfit of the Swamp Witch is pretty much what Rob is wearing, but the only thing he has is the spider on his crotch, his robe that has a shade of purple and everything else is exposed.**

 **4\. Despite Palutena being a powerful Goddess, she is unable to handle darkness hence why Medusa can easily overpower her. Rob has such strong negative energy from his jealousy of his sister and his own insecurities that it ends up overpowering Palutena and clouding everyone else Rob ends up hitting with his magic. As a result, the people hit look like the Risen from Awakening only they are fully aware of what they are doing and the eyes are yellow like the shadows in Subspace Emissary.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


	2. Defeat Equals Despair

**ID: Control**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. All the OCs such as those from the Angel Assembly is mine. Anyone from Queen's Blade is also not mine but by the many authors of Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Melona wouldn't let Palutena get away with humiliating her. Her goal now is to find someone in Smash Brothers Mansion who could be the new vessel for the Swamp Witch. She targets Robin unaware that the name is shared by the twins and that Rob is not the perfect vessel for the Swamp Witch…but it ends up working somewhat except that Rob is struggling between his own inner turmoil to give in and allow the Swamp Witch to take revenge or look to a brighter future that he feels like was sealed off.**

 **Pairing: Robin/Shulk, Ganondorf/Palutena, Lucina/Pittoo/Reyn, Pit/Airi, Henry/Female Robin, and Chrom/Olivia (with Melona playing on the Chrom/Rob, Chrom/Robin and Robincest)**

 **Rated: M (for mature) and MA (Archive of our Own)**

 **Genre: Romance, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Drama, Friendship and Horror (with dark humor)**

 **Warning: Extreme sexual violence, violence, tentacles/slime monster, non-con incest, yaoi, swearing and unintentional OOC**

 **I had this idea for a while. It's the sequel to** _ **Miss Murder**_ **(the Ganondorf/Palutena fic) but the character focus is now on the Robin twins in particular and is a dark fic. I have done stories in the past that focused on Rob's insecurities especially when he's compared to his sister, but now its time to show what can happen if someone as evil as Melona decides to take advantage of it. The scene will indeed be censored on this website so AO3 will have the full story. Enjoy! And yes, the title is based on how the songs in Fire Emblem Awakening are written so the title is the implication of Rob's state of mind (or the lack of control he has on the situation).**

Chapter 2: Defeat Equals Despair

* * *

Rosalina's plan was simpler than Pit imagined. The easiest way to deal with the Swamp Witch's magic was to simply force her out of her host. This part would be difficult because it took one day for Smashopolis to fall under the Swamp Witch's dark magic. This was mainly contributed to Rob and the powers he had from Grima despite not being the main host. Rosalina probably should have told everyone that yes, Grima was still alive but had moved his soul from Robin to her brother who was unaware that maybe he wasn't a flawed clone after all if Grima could rest inside Rob's body. She warned them that should Rob ever die, Grima would be unleashed on the world thus would probably attempt to take over Robin's body again. This was why the situation was tricky because the Swamp Witch must have become aware of this when she forced herself inside the male tactician. They couldn't risk killing someone if it meant the universe would be in danger from Grima coming back stronger than ever. Dealing with the Risen had already been proven difficult when the Smashers got infected but if it spread outside of the Smash Brothers Realm, they were doomed.

Viridi's idea unfortunately clashed with Rosalina's but this had to do with the Goddess of Nature not wanting to deal with the God the Queen of the Cosmos wanted to meet up with.

"We need to speak to the God of Medicine." Rosalina began in her usual monotone. "As his title suggests, he will have a cure even for something like the Swamp Witch and Grima combining their power to create those forms of Risen."

"But…the Smashers aren't dead." Pit brought up.

"Yes…that is why Asklepios is needed."

"But it's worthless to rely on him if he doesn't have all the ingredients!" Viridi commented. "We need to get Hermes!"

Rosalina knew the only reason that Viridi didn't want to deal with the God of Medicine was due to having a slight crush on him. He may have been originally a human and as a result looked older than she did, but it didn't change that he chronologically was probably around her age. This was no time for crushes though. They needed a cure and going to Hermes would waste precious time when he moved around the galaxy at lightning speed.

"You do realize that not only would it be impossible to find Hermes, but convincing him to help will take time." Rosalina reminded the young Goddess. "Remember, Hermes always wants something in return, so it is best to not to ask him for anything."

"Oh, I know how to get him on my side." Viridi declared with a laugh. "It won't take as long as you think."

"Viridi, we need fast results. By the time you get Hermes, it might be too late to deal with the Swamp Witch."

Viridi snarled at the Goddess of Space. She knew what she needed to do, but Rosalina wasn't thinking that far ahead.

"Why do we both need to go to Ashe though? Your team can go find that loser in the middle of nowhere moping about Hades who will never come back for him while I get Hermes who can get whatever you guys need to make the cure!"

Pit was in agreement with the Goddess of Nature. Rosalina's plan is simple, but they needed fast results. He felt like Rosalina was focused on finding the cure that she didn't think about how Asklepios wouldn't have the ingredients needed.

"…Viridi, I'll go with you and Phosphora." Pit told her. "Just go back to your realm and take me with you. Rosalina, I think you, Chrom and Shulk should find that hermit and drag him out of his hole. Tell him that if this infection spreads that he will be the first to go."

Phosphora chuckled at the tone that Pit was using.

"That sounds like a threat."

"It's a promise. I'm not letting Lady Palutena and Pittoo's sacrifice be in vain."

"But they are not dead." Shulk brought up. "My vision…"

Pit rolled his eyes at Shulk bringing up his superstitious visions that apparently allow him to see the future. He should rely on them when it concerns the safety on those he cares about, but he never wanted to give Shulk an inch on anything. He was that hardheaded.

"Yeah, okay. Regardless, I'm going with Viridi. Rosalina, do you think you can convince that guy to make a weaker version of the cure until we get to Hermes and get whatever is needed for the perfect cure?"

"Why would we need a weaker version?"

"Like you said Rosalina. We need a cure and fast. I have a feeling that guy won't have anything. When he tells you what he needs, contact Viridi so I can make a list of things I can demand."

"That's implying that Hermes will listen to you, Pit." Viridi brought up.

"I don't see why not. Hermes and Lady Palutena are very close for siblings."

"But you're just her lapdog. He'll laugh at you even if his precious angel thief is with him."

"Don't remind me of Julius."

"Can we go now?" Chrom interrupted obviously frustrated how Pit and the Goddesses could talk so casually when everyone was in danger. "I would like to save my family now."

Shulk agreed with this sentiment. The light angel nodded his head slowly as he walked over to the Goddess of Light. All smiles were gone at this point.

"Don't mess this up." Pit told the group. "Everyone is dead if we fail to convince them to cooperate."

"I know." Chrom told the angel captain. "We won't fail!"

Viridi used her magic to warp her, Phosphora and Pit back to her realm. Rosalina immediately set course to an isolated area in the Alien Realm. Before she did, Rosalina turned toward the two who were closest to Rob to speak to them about something important.

"You two need to know this before we continue."

"W-What is it?" Shulk questioned not liking the stern look she was giving.

"…Should this plan not work…a cure that can save everyone, the alternative to prevent the spreading of this virus…is to off the host who started it."

Immediately Chrom shook his head and put his foot down.

"NO! I will not kill Rob!" Chrom declared. "He is my friend! I would rather become one of the Risen then have to slay him!"

"…So…you might risk a bad future like what had almost occurred with Robin…"

"I…"

"…Maybe I should bring it up again when the time comes. Both of you need to know this option. If you let him live, the Swamp Witch wins."

Shulk remained quiet instead of backing up Chrom. It meant that he had to choose between his friend and everyone else. His vision showed that he would point the Monado toward the older male regardless of what he thought. Closing his eyes, he agreed to think about Rosalina's words before she piloted the Comet Observatory toward the God of Medicine.

* * *

The God of Medicine had proved himself to be difficult to find even for Rosalina. Ever since Hades killed him the first time, Asklepios had made sure to make the best hiding spot so Hades could never find him. He was paranoid that even if he was pardoned by Zeus and Apollo for testing out his healing powers, he sure as hell wouldn't make his hiding place known should Hades ever get bored and want to kill him again. Apollo is dead now, so there was no one to vouch for Asklepios should he mess with the dead again.

This was why he chose the Alien Realm. This realm was under no God's control. Not even the Golden Land has this realm. However, it didn't stop the Golden Land from constantly destroying alien planets in that realm thus shortening the Alien Realm itself and giving the Classic and Worldly Realm more space to expand their influence. Rosalina herself stayed in the Alien Realm to avoid any conflict with the divine beings, but she always made sure to get away when someone from the Golden Land decided to wipe out an alien planet.

Asklepios made his home on the remnants of a destroyed alien planet. This place was known as Sector TI-KI notorious for being one of the first alien planets destroyed by Prism after the 2000 year war. The details of what exactly happened weren't clear. All everyone got from it was that Jingle was the last surviving member of the entire race and would be an incentive for her to join the witch hunters in the first place. Because she's such a sweet girl, no one could see her trying to avenge her kind.

The realm was known for its vast deserts, huge oasis and bright colors that combined the Christmas spirit with the Arabian tales that were told throughout the galaxy. When technology of the future clashed with relics of the past, the temple would give an enchanting glow to those who would dare enter the realm.

What is left of Sector TI-KI is an underground portion of the temple with an underground oasis that was able to grow plant life, but nothing else. It was a perfect place for hiding when one of the machines could be tinkered with to create a barrier that would hide the existence of remnants of this planet. Rosalina could still find it, but it was still a well-hidden location to hide from Hades who wouldn't bother looking at a dead planet for a man he already killed in the past.

Because Asklepios was certain that he made a good hiding place, he would never expect someone to just waltz in and start making demands. Rosalina wanted to stop Chrom from being forceful, but she realized that she put too much pressure on him for him to think clearly at the moment.

Asklepios was nothing like Shulk expected to be a God. He looked to be the Homs' age…probably a little older than him but younger than Dunban. Ashe was a frail but attractive young man with pale skin and red eyes that while it looked intimidating, did not reflect on his character seeing as he was flailing around upon seeing a random intruder in his home. His brown hair was rather messy, but that might have been due to him just waking up. His outfit wasn't an old fashion Greek tunic but appeared to be more of a white lab coat (he could argue it was a doctor's coat instead) with red spots that appeared to be bloodstains. On the back of this attire was a huge red cross wrapped around a snake.

Rosalina would define Asklepios as undignified when compared to the other Gods she knew thus putting him in a similar category to the Goddess of Probability Xavia in a sense. She sighed as she had to use her wand to pull Chrom back.

"Chrom, we are not threatening him. We just need to negotiate with him."

"Lady Rosalina, why are you here?!" The God of Medicine questioned as he took a step away from the restrained blue haired king. "What did I do now? Does Hades want me dead?! I want to be left alone!"

"Hey, we're not here to hurt you." Shulk cut in immediately getting his attention seeing the Homs.

"Huh…a Homs? How unusual for an alien race to come back to a dead alien planet…"

Shulk was puzzled by his statement, but continued to communicate with the God of Medicine.

"We need your help. Our friends are in danger and we need a cure."

"…What exactly is going on?"

Ashe's attention was toward Rosalina. If she was here for him, it must be something important. After making sure Chrom wouldn't try to lash out at the brunette, she released him. The sandy haired Goddess then explained the situation to Asklepios without any interruptions. She brought up how the Swamp Witch had been defeated but her soul wasn't destroyed allowing her to manifest into a Smasher who was already a host to the Fell Dragon who wasn't completely destroyed either. Combine them together and you get a nasty combination of an unstable host who has the power to engulf the Smash Brothers Realm and to turn everyone into Risen even if they're not dead. Rosalina explained how she escaped with a few others, but they need to return as soon as possible to prevent the dark magic from spreading. The Swamp Witch was known for having the power to engulf an entire area with her swamp in a short amount of time. With a powerful host like Rob, this would mean she could easily take over the Classic Realm in a few more hours if no one stops her.

"This is why a cure is needed to handle the Risen she has created." Rosalina finished. "If you can create something that can subdue the darkness, then the power of the Swamp Witch will be weakened."

"But what about Grima?" Chrom questioned with worry in the tone he was using.

"Grima is in a dormant state. Robin had done her job in getting rid of the Fell Dragon. However, this doesn't change that the Fell Dragon simply went into Rob. He will continue to sleep unless Rob were to be slain."

"Then why make the suggestion of having to slay Rob knowing Grima will come back?!"

"This cure that I want Ashe to make…should nullify Grima enough that should Rob have to be killed, Grima will die too and this time permanently."

"So you want to kill two birds with one stone?" The red eyed God asked.

"Yes. I pray that your cure can save our friend instead of killing him."

"If the Risen are classified as zombies, I think I have something at the moment that can reverse the effect." Asklepios stated. "However…if you want one to take on the Swamp Witch, I will need some ingredients." He sighed knowing why Rosalina wasn't thrilled at the idea of having Viridi be in charge of getting the ingredients. "Like…I'm going to need you guys to find the Guardian of Ice. Her unicorn magic would help tremendously. Not to mention that I need the feathers of Pegasus…"

"How hard could that be?" Chrom asked.

"Very…" Rosalina murmured. "I will need to tell Viridi, but this is not going to be easy for Pit or Phosphora…"

"They can handle it." Shulk said with confidence. "I have faith in them. We should focus on saving everyone else first. I will deal with Rob should I run into him before the cure is finished."

"It won't take long to make it." Ashe told the young Homs. "I already have everything else beside those two ingredients. I have heard about captain Pit's competence, so I will expect it soon…as long as you guys don't turn me into Hades."

"I already told you. Hades has nothing to do with this." Rosalina reassured him. "Pit had defeated him, so it will take time for his powers to go back to where it once was. You are safe for a while."

"…Thank you."

"So right now, give us what we would need to heal the others. I assume the cure you already have for zombies concerns just enhancing the weapons of others."

"Of course. I will need these two men to give me their weapons so I can give them the powers to slay Risen and turn them back to their original form. Don't worry…it won't kill them. Just don't try to decapitate them. It will be painful."

Chrom and Shulk already knew they wouldn't go for over the top kills. One stab is all they needed to revert them back to normal. Maybe this situation wouldn't be so bad after all. Shulk wasn't getting a vision of things ending badly yet, but he still needed to keep his guard up.

* * *

Palutena wished that she were strong enough to save the people who have yet to fall under the Swamp Witch's control. She was a Goddess of Light, so she wasn't able to hold off the powerful dark magic. This was why her encounter with Medusa ended poorly in the past. This was no different. Once the light of the Smash Brothers Realm was gone (and Melona made sure to attack the residence of Smashopolis in the evening to get as much control of the realm as she could, so she could make the work easier for the Swamp Witch), Palutena was defenseless against Rob once he forced his way into the Goddess room.

Rob had already captured Robin and Lucina but chose to spare them instead of giving them the same fate as the Risen Smashers. Instead he would keep them somewhere in a dimension that he had made to put them temporary while he collected the other Smashers that he wanted to use as hostages rather than force them into members of his army.

The white haired magician didn't need Morgan or Lucas in his mind when he saw them and had no problem sending the Smashers to go after them. The goal was to protect Palutena and the weakened Dark Pit, but this was proving to be difficult with the cramped space in Palutena's room.

Reyn, Ganondorf and Inigo were part of the offensive group. The Homs in particular was told not to use any moves that could harm the Smashers seeing as they were possessed by the dark magic. This limited what Reyn could do in contrast to Ganondorf who ignored Palutena's warning and punched his opponents away from everyone. Palutena wanted to lecture Ganondorf on how he intentionally tried to murder a possessed Link and Zelda but that would have been pointless. As for Inigo, he was just glad that there was a sword in Palutena's room that he could use to defend himself.

Lucas and Morgan were the support shooting their magic at anyone who got too close to the two muscular males. Morgan was tempted to burn the Risen who have harmed his mother, but he restrained himself from doing so when he looked up to see the soulless expression that Rob was giving him. Morgan didn't remember much about his uncle, but the few things he recalled involved how depressed the man always was. His smiles were forced and it felt like he was ready to give up on life at any moment. The children from the future implied that he didn't have a happy ending given he was part of the reason why the kids were able to make it back to the past to see his or her parents again in one piece.

 _Don't get distracted._ Morgan told himself. _If uncle harms mother…then I have no choice but to kill him._

He may have inherited Henry's desire for blood, but at the end of the day, when given the chance to aim his fire spell at Rob when he was leaving himself wide open, Morgan found out that he couldn't. While Reyn was enjoying pushing a few Smashers back with Bone Upper (simply because he could make some stupid joke during this troublesome situation), Rob had charged his thunder tome all the way to Thoron. His body had dark purple sparks shooting out of him. By the time Morgan attempted to block with a Bolganone spell, Rob had beaten him to the punch.

Morgan managed to push Lucas out of the way when the powerful thunder spell shot him through the hand that held onto his tome. Due to how the Risen infection worked, Morgan didn't lose the use of his arm. However, it was very purple by the time he rolled up his sleeve to see he was hit.

"Dammit…"

"MORGAN!"

Things went down to hell from there. Lucas couldn't keep his position without fearing for Morgan and was hit by a PK Thunder from Ness. Lucas' eyes widened in horror seeing his friend had indeed been turned into one of the Risen and took advantage of the blond's distraction to shoot.

Rob specifically had a newly turned Olivia to follow him and give his friends a living hell. He had her aim her sword toward Palutena. Dark Pit was ready to stand and protect the green haired Goddess if it meant getting infected for Pit's sake. Ganondorf might have harmed the pink haired dancer if Rob didn't remind him about the consequences of his actions.

"In your world, they can survive a beating from you." The short haired tactician taunted. "But hurting my friend's wife would be a bad idea, don't you think? Then again, I already got my sister's son, so it wouldn't be a big deal if you killed her."

"Ganondorf, don't!" Palutena shouted seeing how Ganondorf had caught Olivia by the neck and attempted to strangle her.

Inigo had his sword turned to Ganondorf. His hands were trembling thinking that Ganondorf would murder his mother. Tears threatened to fall if the King of Evil ended her life.

"Don't do it…I won't hesitate to turn on you here…"

Seeing as how Lucas and Morgan were goners and the fact he didn't want to end up with a sword in his back the minute he attempted to kill Olivia, the King of Evil threw the Queen of Ylisse their way. Rob moved out of the way to avoid being thrown back with them.

"It would be a waste of time to do that." Ganondorf explained as he took a step back. "Goddess of Light, I will apologize in advance but I do intend to clear them out in one fell swoop. I expect you to flee from this room when I clear a path with Dark Pit, the foolish prince and that orangutan."

"I take offense to that comment!" Reyn shouted but stood close to Dark Pit. "I might have to take you and run."

Dark Pit didn't have a comment simply because he was shaking seeing Lucas get hit and slowly turning. When Rob attempted to attack Ganondorf while he was preparing to attack the Risen, Dark Pit again stood in the way and took the sword to the arm.

"LIVED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

At first Rob was certain Dark Pit would change from a hit like that. However, his arm didn't turn purple at all. The dark angel was able to easily use his free arm to punch the white haired magician away catching him completely off guard.

"…So I really am immune." Dark Pit murmured. "If that's the case then I'm going to beat your ass and make sure you turn everyone back! I will not let Lucas turn into a Risen!"

Lucas felt he was a goner, but there might have been hope for him and Morgan who were on the ground, trembling from the pain due to the black magic.

"Shit, you really are a pain in the neck…" Rob growled as he looked to see if there was any Risen that could stop Dark Pit in his tracks. "Damn, at a time where I wish I could use Lucina against you."

"Like that will change anything!"

There really wasn't anyone that could get Dark Pit to stop an all out barrage of fists attacks if he was immune. It was too good to be true. Reyn reacted to a familiar katana heading his way. He jumped in front of Li in the nick of time only to get impaled in the stomach with said katana. Dark Pit's eyes widened seeing his friend hit and who stabbed him.

"No way…they got you…" Reyn muttered in disbelief seeing Dunban pull his katana out of Reyn's stomach. "How?"

If Dunban could talk, he probably would have brought up how he only turned into a Risen because of Magnus. If he just abandoned the mercenary, he would have been defending the Goddess of Light with the remaining Smashers. Unfortunately, his heart got the best of him and he ended up going down with both Magnus and Riki. Both of them were not present at the moment and Rob had a very good reason for that.

"NO! REYN!" Dark Pit screamed seeing Reyn fall to his knees clutching at his stomach that was now turning purple. "DAMMIT, DUNBAN! YOU'RE HIS CARETAKER AND YOU STAB HIM! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"He can't respond to you, Replica." Rob mocked immediately getting a reaction from the younger angel twin. "I made sure that they are emotionless dolls. Something you should have been."

Dark Pit was too far away from Palutena for her to save the dark angel. If she spared even a little bit of her power, she might have been able to warp him somewhere safe and have him hide. Rob would have none of that. As a master tactician, he already sent Melona to seize the black angel.

Melona froze seeing the menacing look Dark Pit gave her. His body for a moment glowed as bright as the magic from the Golden Land and immediately she shields her eyes when magic from the palm of his hands was shot her direction. Everyone was surprised at the black angel having this sort of spell. The Risen Smashers had taken steps back as if they were afraid of the power that Pittoo had.

The magic that Dark Pit had was strong enough to close the wound that Reyn sustained on his stomach with a simple touch. If Li had more time to use it, he might have been able to remove the infection completely. However…

"Pittoo, no!" Palutena cried out seeing Rob taking this opportunity to rush toward Dark Pit in the middle of healing Reyn to kill him instead of infect him.

Ganondorf cursed at Dark Pit leaving himself wide open and letting his emotions get the best of him. Instead of going with his plan of turning into Beast Ganon to protect the few he cared about, he ended up forsaking all logic to stand in between Rob and Dark Pit and take the blow meant for the young angel. He was glad he actually protected the boy seeing as how Rob's purple Levin Sword went through his chest where his scar was. There was no purple skin that would come from being impaled. Actual blood would be shed that splattered on the dark angel when he snapped out of his healing trance to see the King of Evil take a blow for him.

"GANONDORF!"

Who screamed that? Palutena or Dark Pit? It didn't matter seeing as how Melona immediately slivered over to Dark Pit and immediately encased his body inside of hers so he would have difficulty breathing.

"Guhhh!"

"Oh little Goddess, it's best to surrender. I will kill your precious angel child here if you don't…and my boss will probably murder your husband too."

The mockery in her tone would have been enough for Palutena to snap again and go on a murderous rampage. Melona made sure she would not make the same mistake twice with underestimating Palutena. Melona had so many powers under her disposal that if the Goddess of Light was not made aware of them she would test them out on Dark Pit. The magic surrounding him was indeed hurting Melona, but it was drastically weakened from attempting to stop the infection from spreading through Reyn's body.

It wasn't like Palutena had a choice in the end. She immediately stood up, dropping her specter and running toward the injured Gerudo King the minute Rob forced the Levin Sword out of his body. The minute she touched Ganondorf though, the green haired Goddess flinched feeling immense pain coming from wound Ganondorf sustained. He was injured with blood, but her hands immediately turned purple.

"Take them away!" Rob would order the Minotaurs who were waiting at the door. "Make sure the Goddess of Light and that alien have a slow and painful transformation. Make sure Chrom's son is unharmed as well. It wouldn't look too good if he was injured in front of Lucina."

"And what about this brat?" Melona questioned. "Can I kill him?"

"No…him being alive…will bring us good results. Pit is still out there after all." The white haired mage smirked as he took something out of his inner robe and threw it to the pink haired assassin. "Put that on him after you take him out of you. We will not let any surprises ruin my revival."

"…Yes of course." Melona replied but pouted realizing she wouldn't be able to finish the job in melting the black angel with her acid.

It would take some time to actually transport the remaining five people who have yet to succumb to the darkness. Lucas and Morgan were too far gone and by the time Dark Pit, Palutena and Reyn were transported to the realm where they would both be used as hostages to get at Pit and Shulk, they have already become a purple zombie. Poor Inigo was dragged off to wherever his sister and Robin were being held.

The dark angel continued to cry for Reyn even if he was miraculously saved by the magic the young angel was using. There was nothing Rob could do to Dark Pit, but he could make him suffer in the same cell as Reyn and use them both as hostages. As long as Pittoo had an anti-magic collar around his neck, he wasn't going to go anywhere. Airi had one specifically for Pit knowing how powerful he was, but using it on Dark Pit worked too and Melona was surprised that she gave it to Rob instead of her. The Minotaurs and a possessed Lucas were in charge of looking after the two and to make sure they didn't escape. They were only to be brought out when negotiations were needed.

No matter how much Dark Pit cursed at the Minotaurs for mocking him outside the cell for being a defenseless angel, he wasn't going to get medical aid. He turned to the Risen Lucas with pleading eyes hoping that the psychic boy would revert back to his normal self and help in healing Reyn. Lucas stared at him with yellow eyes before turning around as if Dark Pit didn't exist.

"C-Come on Lucas! Snap out of it! Reyn needs medical attention! He'll…"

"Will you stop your chirping, you little bird?!"

One of the Minotaur's grew impatient and grabbed onto the prison bars causing it to shake. The black angel shrieked as he instinctively gripped onto Reyn harder causing him to groan at the sudden movement.

"Tch…you are so lucky that we were ordered to not touch you…because if given the orders…"

The other Minotaurs chuckled causing the dark angel to shiver.

"You wouldn't be able to walk anymore once we're through with you…you little virgin."

The dark angel's skin slowly lost its color at those words. The Minotaurs laughed as they decided they would sit at the nearby chairs and play some cards to pass the time leaving only Lucas to stand guard still ignoring the fifth seat of the royal bodyguards.

"…Reyn…" Dark Pit murmured weakly as he continued to hold onto him tightly. "I'm sorry…I'm so weak…I can't even heal you…"

"Guh…Lived…"

Reyn was still conscious, but it would only be a matter of time before he met the same fate as Lucas. At the last second when shielding Dark Pit, he used Last Stand to survive being turned immediately. It was showing, but willpower alone wasn't going to save him in the long run.

"…Sorry…" Reyn murmured weakly. "I couldn't protect you…or Lucina…"

"N-No…Luci hasn't changed yet…I know she hasn't…when Pit comes…I'll be able to do something! Anything for you!"

Reyn wanted to laugh but a sudden jolt in his chest caused him to roar out in pain. Dark Pit's eyes widened seeing his body slowly turn purple. Tears threatened to fall seeing the redhead slowly transform in front of him.

"No…please don't leave me alone…"

"I…won't…" Reyn declared weakly. "I will hold out for your brother…and Shulk. Just…don't cry. I hate it."

"I…"

Dark Pit wouldn't be able to listen to Reyn's words. The feeling of helplessness was overtaking him especially with the Minotaurs in the background laughing at his state of vulnerability. If he just had his weapon prepared in advance, he wouldn't have had needed Lucas or Reyn to protect him. He was just a liability that cost everyone.

Palutena had never felt so helpless hearing the sobbing black angel in a cell that couldn't be reached from where she was. He was so close to her, but he couldn't see or hear her. The plan was for Dark Pit to watch Reyn die a slow death, but whatever magic the dark angel had would keep Reyn alive. The transformation into a Risen process would be slow and painful and there was nothing the replica could do to save him without using that same magic that allowed him to heal his injuries.

The green haired Goddess could not help Ganondorf either. While her foot had a ball chain that was attached to the nearby prison bed, she could still move around. However, she could not reach the King of Evil. He was chained to the wall on the opposite side of her prison cell. He can see her, hear her and even speak to her, but he wouldn't because he would be wasting his breath. Unlike Reyn, his injury wasn't healing and he would have a slow death instead of a slow transformation. As of now, he was incredibly pale. The blood kept dripping from his chest to the cold floor. His breathing was becoming heavy and his eyes were drooping only slightly. Palutena wondered how long it would be before he bit the dust. Ganondorf was a powerful man and even in death he would just be reincarnated again, but the circumstances this time around might mess him up.

Palutena stood up from the bed and walked as far as the chain would let her in the prison cell. She wanted to say something to the King of Evil, but no words escaped her lips. She looked at her own body and was disgusted at how even she wasn't immune to the transformation the longer she stayed in this dark realm. Only her hands turned purple but the rest of her body was still protected by light.

"…Goddess of Light…"

"Don't speak Ganondorf. Save your energy on anything but me."

"…Do not lose your light. You…are strong…you will survive long enough…for your captain…to return."

When Palutena clung to the prison bars, she didn't realize how hard she was gripping them when those words were said.

"It is not I, Ganondorf. It's Pittoo." She gritted her teeth thinking about how the dark angel was still crying even now. "I cannot do anything for him. I promised Pit I would protect him…and yet…"

Ganondorf could hear Dark Pit too and he wasn't thrilled at the hell that the Swamp Witch was putting him through. He was equally disturbed that the strong black angel was brought down to tears due to being powerless when he was clearly immune to turning into a Risen like state.

"You often tell me to believe in miracles. This…is no miracle. This is fact…Pit will arrive and save you and Dark Pit…That kid is way more stubborn than me, after all..."

"What about you though?"

"I will live…Getting rid of me is no easy task…If the Hero cannot do it, a mere tactician wearing a spider has no chance."

"…I apologize. If I was not so soft hearted that time when you saw my brutal side…this would not have happened."

Ganondorf stayed silent watching Palutena's expression carefully. When you crossed the line, you met a brutal end and Palutena demonstrated that. Melona had a death wish doing this. So much time had past and attacking the Smasher that Palutena would not expect was the best sort of revenge that Ganondorf was somewhat impressed. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he could recruit the pink haired assassin to help him get the Triforce in his world. Of course, seeing as how Melona had harmed both Palutena and Dark Pit who had learned to care about, he would not let her off the hook.

Ganondorf would not be able to reassure Palutena that things were not her fault when Rob appeared before them from the shadows. He smiled sinisterly seeing the King of Evil making a slow walk toward his grave as well as the Goddess of Light becoming one with his army. Palutena leered in his direction before noticing Rob's ears became pointed since the last time she had seen him. She feared the worse seeing even the way he walked was different from last time.

" **It's a pleasure to see the Goddess of Light in this state."** The voice spoke. The voice was no longer an echo…rather it seemed to have blended in with a deep feminine voice making it sound like two voices were speaking at once. **"You have given me trouble with your angels."**

"The Swamp Witch…" Palutena growled seeing Rob make his way toward her cell completely ignoring Ganondorf behind him. "What have you done to Rob?"

" **Oh, the host? You will have to ask Melona."** Rob answered playfully. **"It is very hard to move around and spread chaos when you do not have a body. Why, I had to rely on Airi to take care of me. If you were ruthless like that one time, I would have never been able to take this poor lad as my new host. But…"** Rob let out an exaggerated sigh as he moved away from the prison cell just so he was out of range of a surprise attack. **"This body is male. It will take time to get use to. Overtime, I'll have to do some body modifications to suit my liking."**

Palutena was more disgusted the more the Swamp Witch spoke through Rob. He would never think this lowly of himself.

" **Then again, I can read all of this boy's thoughts and feelings. He really is a ticking time bomb. It was so easy for me to take control once Melona had done her job of weakening his spirit."**

"You bitch…what have you monsters done to him?"

" **I told him the truth. As a prophet, I showed him a future where there is no happy ending. He was a firm believer of that, but reality is not that kind."** Rob said with a laugh. **"So many things about him that were easy to use against him. Friends that talk behind his back...people who prefer his sister over him…his insecurities concerning his crush combined with body image issues…I cannot imagine this boy as the new host of Grima."** The white haired mage smirked seeing Palutena let out a small gasp. **"Oh, were you not aware of these issues or did you brush them off? From what I see, he has asked for help from everyone and was always rejected. Its almost sad in a way that it was so easy to possess him."**

Palutena was at a loss for words. Allowing Rob to continue mocking himself.

" **This is quite alright Palutena. It was prophesied that I would be revived again. There were no signs of where I would be revived and how I would be revived, but it was only a matter of time when I would I come back. It just happened sooner than expected with how quickly Melona was moving."**

"You and your fortune telling…" Palutena murmured darkly. "The idea is so supernatural that even a Goddess like me wouldn't believe it."

" **And yet, you have an angel under you with the same power as mine."** Rob commented. **"Not to mention, the Goddess of Probability is all about prophecies that come true if no one listens to her warning. Maybe you haven't gone to them because they would predict you falling from grace. Imagine that…the Goddess of Light becoming the very thing she hated."** Another laugh escaped his lips. **"Or perhaps the prophecy would be the day when your precious angel would turn the very bow you made against him. How tragic would that be? Then again, the Greek tragedies is what you Greek Gods have made for all of us to enjoy."**

"…I wonder if you foresaw how quickly you'll be defeated again." Palutena muttered darkly. "You talk about how you knew it was only a matter of time before you showed your ugly face…but have you considered that perhaps it won't last as long as the last time?"

For a moment, Rob's expression darkened before he smiled again. **"I will win regardless of how long I last."**

"What?"

Palutena blinked seeing Rob point toward the parasite that was on his crotch. The spider's eyes were glowing bright red as it pinched at Rob's length.

" **You should know how this parasite works. It is possible to fight it and win…but there will always be everlasting damage. If the host does not fight back, I will simply take over his mind. I will also chase off Grima. Grima is in a dormant state that has only recently awakened from the psychological experiments my servants have done to the host."**

"Experiments?!"

" **This boy will be nothing but a shell when I'm through with him. If this boy should succeed in driving me out and subduing the Fell Dragon…his body won't be the same again."**

Palutena paled realizing what the Swamp Witch was implying.

"What did you do…"

" **It's what I will do with this body. He has something I never had before. I will use it to torment the one who has given him the most grief. I'm sure she'll enjoy feeling the despair that my host feels."**

"No! You wouldn't dare!"

" **I would. There is nothing you can do. In fact, I'll be sure to send an image for everyone to witness the event. It will be something that even you will enjoy."  
**

"Don't!" Palutena shouted as she unintentionally banged on the prison bars. "If you know how fragile Rob is…don't do it! Have a heart!"

"… **I don't think I have one."**

Palutena immediately felt a pain in her stomach. She had to move away from the bars to see that underneath her dress was nothing but purple skin. The Goddess of Wisdom shook her head in disbelief realizing that if she lost her cool now, the virus would spread faster. The last thing she wanted was to turn in front of the King of Evil who believed in her strong spirit. Ganondorf was surprisingly quiet the entire time, but that might be because he wanted to listen to what was being discussed and to conserve his energy for later.

Rob casually dismissed himself after seeing that the transformation process was speeding up. The terrible smile remained on his face as the parasite squeezed his length. The lust inside him was getting stronger and he couldn't maintain himself anymore…he needed to see his sister.

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 8071 words.  
**

 **Li: I feel bad for the Robin twins…**

 **Me: Well to be fair, that Robincest scene isn't on this website. It's on AO3 and its not pleasant for anybody who hates spiders. Notes!**

 **1\. Asklepios (or Ashe) is the God of Medicine and the apprentice of Apollo in my universe. Originally a human, Hades murdered him for reviving many people from the dead and taking his subjects when learning how to control his powers. Enraged that someone was testing his rule, Hades murdered Asklepios. Apollo begged Zeus to allow him to come back to life and Zeus complied and allowed Apollo to promote him to God status. Fearing for his life, Asklepios fled into isolation not wanting to deal with any of the divine beings.**

 **So while I did change his role from the original myth in terms of his heritage, he is still the healing God. He's like Dyntos in a sense trying to remain neutral. Due to originally being a human, his age is near Viridi hence why he's willing to help Viridi more than any other God or Goddess. Asklepios and Dyntos are convenient when an enemy is too powerful and a cure or a weapon is needed to beat them.**

 **2\. The Guardian of Ice is a unicorn due to not having any other mythological horse with healing magic in the Kid Icarus universe. Aurora works under Ceres hence her title. As for Pegasus, I think in my universe he's technically Zeus' pet and you need permission to use him.**

 **3\. All of the skills I had Reyn used are non-lethal toward the Smashers. Last Stand in particular works in that if Reyn dies, he is able to survive. Outside of battle, he can use it to survive the infection.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


	3. Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

**ID: Control**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. All the OCs such as those from the Angel Assembly is mine. Anyone from Queen's Blade is also not mine but by the many authors of Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Melona wouldn't let Palutena get away with humiliating her. Her goal now is to find someone in Smash Brothers Mansion who could be the new vessel for the Swamp Witch. She targets Robin unaware that the name is shared by the twins and that Rob is not the perfect vessel for the Swamp Witch…but it ends up working somewhat except that Rob is struggling between his own inner turmoil to give in and allow the Swamp Witch to take revenge or look to a brighter future that he feels like was sealed off.**

 **Pairing: Robin/Shulk, Ganondorf/Palutena, Lucina/Pittoo/Reyn, Pit/Airi, Henry/Female Robin, and Chrom/Olivia (with Melona playing on the Chrom/Rob, Chrom/Robin and Robincest)**

 **Rated: M (for mature) and MA (Archive of our Own)**

 **Genre: Romance, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Drama, Friendship and Horror (with dark humor)**

 **Warning: Extreme sexual violence, violence, tentacles/slime monster, non-con incest, yaoi, swearing and unintentional OOC**

 **I had this idea for a while. It's the sequel to** _ **Miss Murder**_ **(the Ganondorf/Palutena fic) but the character focus is now on the Robin twins in particular and is a dark fic. I have done stories in the past that focused on Rob's insecurities especially when he's compared to his sister, but now its time to show what can happen if someone as evil as Melona decides to take advantage of it. The scene will indeed be censored on this website so AO3 will have the full story. Enjoy! And yes, the title is based on how the songs in Fire Emblem Awakening are written so the title is the implication of Rob's state of mind (or the lack of control he has on the situation).**

 **And I'm going to say this now. One of the most important scenes (Shulk confronting the Swamp Witch) is censored and put on the AO3 version due to the large amount of sexual content. If you want the climax of the story then its best to look for it on AO3 because that's where all the extreme scenes are at.**

Chapter 3: Good Things Come to Those Who Wait (Except When They Don't)

* * *

Rosalina wasted no time in piloting the Comet Observatory back to the Smash Brothers Realm. Asklepios could only power up the weapons to where only a few hits can indeed cure whomever they slashed. However, they would need to make it count. Otherwise, they could get infected again. The God of Medicine also made sure that Chrom and Shulk took some sort of vaccine that was meant to make them immune to the infection. This would only last an hour maximum. The Queen of the Cosmos would be quick enough to get her home all the way back to Smash Brothers Ream in record time, but the problem stemmed from how the Smash Realm was now coated in darkness. The Lumas made distressing noises as they cowered in fear at the evil that came from the realm that they saw as their second home.

"This isn't good." Polari stated the obvious. "The magic is spreading fast. It's going to start hitting the little planets near the area before it reaches the Worldly Realm. If Lady Palutena succumbs to the darkness, then the Classic Realm will be in blackness too!"

"Yes…I am aware of that Polari."

"Rosalina, what do we do?" Shulk questioned with a hint of fear in his tone. "Is it too late?"

"It is not too late. I worry that the Swamp Witch is going to do an exchange in order to keep me out of the realm…"

"Why just you?" Chrom asked.

"I could probably use the full extent of my powers to not only nullify the dark magic around Smash Brothers Realm…but I could also vanquish the Swamp Witch from existence."

"R-Really?!"

"I don't see why not. The Goddess of Space is capable of almost anything." Rosalina said with a rather bitter tone as if she was insulting herself for something she had done in the past. "However, the problem is I might kill everyone that is under the Swamp Witch's control. I will not allow that to happen."

"And yet you would allow Rob to die…"

"Chrom, please do not misunderstand. The infection is different then the host. Destroying the infection means killing everyone who is infected or is about to turn. Killing the host would simply cancel out the magic that turned everyone into zombies in the first place."

The bluenette only growled as a response. He didn't want to be reminded of worse case scenario. Even if he teased him a lot, Chrom cared for Rob like a little brother he never had. He shouldn't be put through the same hell his sister was going through when she found out about her origin.

"Rosalina, when you mean exchange, you mean a hostage situation…correct?"

"Yes, I am Shulk." The sandy haired Goddess said with a sigh. "The Swamp Witch goes for emotional damage. Rob loves you two dearly. She might request one of you surrender yourselves to her to ensure that people you care for are harmed."

The idea that Chrom's family would be used as a hostage only infuriated him more. He would very well give himself up if it meant that if the spell was reversed on Olivia or if Lucina and Inigo were spared the repeated hell they witnessed in the future. As for Shulk…

" _Shulk, what do you intend to do?"  
_

 _Alvis…I think you know what I need to do._

" _You should be trying to avoid the outcome of your vision."_

 _I know…but I can't abandon Rob. He needs me…and I'm willing to take the risk._

Alvis probably wanted to snark about how Shulk was walking into an obvious trap but kept to himself.

"Rosalina…I volunteer to be the bait."

Chrom didn't take Shulk taking the job without thinking too much into it.

"Why? If the Swamp Witch wants anyone…it will be me! She took my family and my friends away!"

"…And you need to go find them." Shulk responded rather calmly. "Chrom, even though I am a Smasher, your family needs you more now than ever. I know you trust that your family will survive…but you already know what happened to Olivia. So…the least I can do is bide you some time and go through the entire mansion and find them."

"Unless they're all kept somewhere not in the mansion." Polari interrupted.

"Polari…" Rosalina began but cut herself off knowing that there was too much truth in that. "…It's true Shulk. You're putting yourself at risk. You may be immune for one hour, but I cannot guarantee your safety."

"I'll be fine. I have the Monado with me." Shulk reassured her with a smile. He couldn't say Alvis simply because Alvis wasn't ready for Chrom to know that there was an entity inside the blade he used during combat. Rosalina already knew. Her small smile was enough to confirm that. "Chrom, just look for Lucina and the others and save anyone you can until Pit shows up with the cure. I know him…he'll probably have it so he can heal everyone in one shot."

Chrom was still reluctant to allow Shulk to go alone. There wasn't much he could say to convince him otherwise.

"Alright, be careful."

"I will."

Shulk looked to Rosalina who intended to warp him into enemy territory. Despite the darkness, she could pinpoint where Melona was. She was expecting them to try and get through. She would strike them if that were the case. Rosalina would not play the assassin's game though and decided to warp Shulk right to her. The blond knew that this was literally walking into the lion's den, but he allowed her to do so.

Melona wasted no time in trapping Shulk too the minute she saw Rosalina's magic in that specific location. The Monado protected Shulk from completely being taken by surprise, but Melona had her way of handling pests.

"You have a lot of guts." Melona said with a laugh while continuing to sliver around his body. Shulk flinched not liking how this slime could melt his clothes if he wasn't careful. "Coming here on your own just to be caught? What is your game plan?"

"…I need to see Rob." The seer answered. "I won't leave him alone."

"Hmm…I could turn you into a Risen and then you could see him…but knowing the Swamp Witch…she knows you're perfect in making him squirm just as much as that king." Melona sighed as she slowly put her hands up his shirt nearly causing him to shriek at her cold touch. "It's such a shame. When I was having fun with your boyfriend, he kept crying for you. He kept screaming for you to save him. Now I can get a look at you…and you're not too bad looking."

How he wanted to take the Monado and slice her to bits in that moment reminding him of his failure, but Shulk chose to let her taunt him for the sake of the plan.

"…Take me to Rob."

"Oh? You don't want to spend time with me? But I'm probably better at pleasing you then your boyfriend."

She may have attempted to put her hand down his pants, but there were still things she needed to do. She could probably do it later. What she needed to do now is get the last part of the plan in motion…the total elimination of Rob's identity and replace it with her mistress. At that moment, Shulk had received a rather…disturbing image of him in this dark room alone with Rob and more…intimate things were to occur. The blond didn't realize that he might have been blushing at the erotic images and felt ashamed of that more than fearing for his life.

* * *

Shulk told himself he would be fine with being taken in as Rob's prisoner. Only he could use the Monado, so he didn't have to worry about the weapon being used against him. Even when possessed, Rob could not touch the blade without being rejected by it forcing Shulk to keep the Monado while still having Melona hold a sharp object to his throat should he attempt to use the blade.

The blond made sure to map the entire area he was in. This was the dark realm where some of the Smashers were being held hostage. It would be too easy to use Smash Brothers Mansion and keep them in a specific room. It would allow him, Chrom and Pit to easily rush to that specific room and save the day. Now it was odd that the dark realm was in Master and Crazy's chamber. They were nowhere to be found…and that made Shulk worry. Were they murdered or were they put in the same situation as the rest of them? He would only know if he asked. They didn't gag him and they were being lenient with not putting a blindfold over him. Maybe they were so full of arrogance that they would make an obvious villain blunder and allow Shulk to see where he is and if he had the power to communicate with someone like Pit on his location…

But Shulk didn't have that power though. Alvis technically did, but he always seems to hesitate with communicating with Rosalina. Maybe he was doing it now and the Monado boy wasn't aware of it, but he wanted reassurance that Alvis was doing his part. Maybe they would have noticed if Alvis tried to speak to Shulk and was the reason why he stayed silent.

"…Is this realm…made from Master Hand?"

"Of course! It's made from the Master Core." Melona answered with a giggle. "Recall that when the two hands come together they form the Master Core. They are capable of creating a maze just to test you Smashers out. Even this realm could be an extension of their powers, but they are also capable of making another dimension. Sound familiar?"

It didn't to Shulk. If this were told to Pit, he would have put the pieces together and see the two hands in a different light. **  
**

"This realm cannot exist unless Master and Crazy cease to exist…at least for now. As long as the Swamp Witch is in power, they aren't coming back. It's a shame too. There will be no more Smash battles and I would love to participate in them."

"I honestly doubt it." Shulk snarked despite the situation he was put in. "You seem the type who would kill the competition before it would even begin."

Melona smirked as a response. "How did you know?"

Shulk ignored her question and just stared straight ahead. He needed to find anyone that could have been dragged here like Chrom's family or Palutena who would most likely be isolated from everyone who already turned into Risen.

The seer noticed something as Melona walked him through the area. He still felt like he was in the mansion with many of the rooms being replaced with prison cells that had brick walls surrounded each of them to isolate those kept inside. The main chamber where the Swamp Witch would not be the same one that she used to torment Robin (since that one was actually in Smash Brothers Mansion), and as a result…none of the hostages were in the room. Shulk was confused as to why Palutena wasn't even put in a cage next to the white haired magician.

"Rob!"

Melona kept Shulk in place to allow the Minotaurs who were standing next to the white haired tactician to assist her in tying Shulk down.

" **The chair."** Rob spoke. **"Place him there."**

"What? Hey!"

Rob twirled his finger to create a small purple chair that was meant for Shulk to be placed in. He struggled a bit because it meant that he couldn't hold onto the Monado. Alvis made an attempt to keep Melona's slimy hands off, but all he could do was prevent anyone from wielding the Monado. Melona simply attacked Shulk when he attempted to fight back and knocked the Monado away from him. The tip of the sword got stuck in the floor as a result. Shulk couldn't help but swear to himself feeling himself being forced into the chair with his hands tied behind his back.

" **Step away from him."**

Melona pouted as she stepped away. The Minotaurs moved away immediately afterward leaving Shulk to stare at Rob who looked down on him with clouded purple eyes. It pained Shulk to see Rob in this state, but again, his eyes trailed down toward Rob's crotch to see that the spider might have gotten bigger the last time he saw him.

" **My eyes are right here."**

The seer turned into a tomato with that statement before shaking his head.

"Rob, if you're in there, speak to me! I'm here!"

Rob tilted his head slightly in confusion before giggling. **"Silly, I am here…just with more power and sexier than ever."**

"That outfit doesn't make you attractive…" Shulk spat rather quickly despite his begging tone in the last sentence. "Rob…you let the Swamp Witch take you over! You got to fight back…"

" **Why? I'm fine the way I am now."** The white haired magician told him as he got up from his seat. **"Shulk…I will have you know that I have been mocked by everyone here for so long because of my sister. I simply asked the Swamp Witch for her power when given the opportunity to get my revenge."**

Shulk shook his head in disbelief. The Swamp Witch thought that she could say anything and the blond would simply believe it. Coming from Rob's mouth, it would be easier to believe, but Shulk knew that Rob would never hurt those close to him.

"Liar…Rob would never…"

 **"Look what I have done Shulk. Almost all the Smashers have been turned into Risen. I just tapped into Grima's untouched power to turn the entire Smash Brothers Realm into my very own realm. I have captured the Goddess of Light and both of the Hands. I turned the Hands back into their original form to create this prison…and I finally got revenge on my sister."** He smiled sadistically bringing that last point out. **"We're matching now with the spider in the same area as mine…and it's growing so much…my…just a little bit more sexual activity and it will be the size of mine…"**

Shulk felt his heart stop at those words.

"No…Rob…you didn't…"

 **"I did. That is the perfect revenge for any woman really. I wonder what Morgan will look like now."**

The blue eyed teen couldn't believe those words. This is the Swamp Witch talking! Not Rob bragging about how he ruined his sister!

"Swamp Witch…if you weren't inside of Rob…I would kill you right now…how can you say and do something so terrible?"

 **"Because that's what the host really thinks."** The Swamp Witch declared. **"You can deny it all you want but there is nothing but envy in this boy's heart when it comes to the topic of his sister. You and all the Smashers have witnessed his breakdowns and insecurities about how he's viewed by everyone."** A bitter laugh escaped Rob's lips. The Swamp Witch was enjoying spilling Rob's heart out against his will and it was tearing her host apart **. "Just once he wanted to be praised for his accomplishments but every time it's given to Robin. Everyone likes her better, so I think it is best to stop trying and let me take over like right now."**

"You…might have ruined her family…Rob would never…"

 **"He would since he'll never have someone who loves Robin as much as that crow freak."**

"That's not true! I…"

The Swamp Witch smirked at Shulk almost blurting his feelings out in this desperate situation. There was nothing Shulk could do now inside the enemy lair. The Monado was too far away to grab and he was held down by her powerful magic. He was at her mercy no matter what he said or did…

Shulk gulped seeing Rob make his way toward him. There wasn't anywhere else he could look to though for comfort. He was in a room where none of his allies could be seen and his enemies included that pink blob that rejoiced in putting his roommate in this state and a few Minotaurs that acted as both guards and spectators to this situation.

The blond expected the Swamp Witch to try and turn him slowly, but instead found a finger being trailed up his crotch area.

"Ahh?!"

A hand was now rubbing against his groin. Shulk's pants were in the way of Rob touching him completely, but he still felt the weird sensation from the white haired tactician caressing his hand in that area.

" **As expected..."** Rob teased as he made sure to spread Shulk's legs apart before getting on his knees and resting in between the Monado boy's legs. " **You say you're appalled by what I'm wearing…but you secretly don't mind my actions while wearing this at all."**

Shulk refused to open his mouth fearing an unpleasant sound might escape his lips. He wasn't completely wrong. He caught a glimpse of Rob licking his lips before kissing the same area he was touching. Said area would soon rise up and harden from just small actions. Another evil chuckle escaped Rob's lips as he reached into Shulk's pants to grab his length and gave it a quick jerk.

"Guhh…"

 **"…Stop resisting…it will make things easier."**

"R-Rob…snap out of…shit!" Shulk's attempt to speak to Rob ended with a swear word that the Monado boy wouldn't normally say. Rob smiled as he was able to remove both the upper portion of his pants and his boxers halfway down his knee just to see how hard he is. "R-Rob…not…now…"

Rob raised an eyebrow as he immediately let go causing Shulk to whine.

 **"…"Not now" you say as you beg for me to help you."  
**

"N-No…this is…"

The white haired tactician slowly crawled into Shulk's lap and began to wrap his arms tightly around the taller male's neck. The seer knew his face was red now and there was nothing he could do about it especially when he felt that spider slivering over his groin.

" **I do not have to do much to get you in this state."** Rob continued to taunt before slowly stealing a kiss from the blond. While Shulk didn't expect it, he sure as hell didn't bother to bite down on the other nor did he fight back. The Swamp Witch might have been taken a little off guard at how willing Shulk was being, so she needed Rob to pull away. **"…Pervert."**

"Get…off of me…"

Rob responded by pushing himself closer to Shulk causing more friction than intended.

"Guhh…"

" **Shulk…just tell me you want me…I'll give you the ultimate pleasure like I gave my sister."**

The blond shivered from those words. If only Rob didn't bring up what he did to his sister then maybe his guard would have dropped even more. The shorter Smasher nibbled on the side of his neck. Delighted by his response, he attempted to put his hands up Shulk now to rub at his chest. The Swamp Witch was pleased at how toned he was.

" **Besides Chrom, you are the perfect man for Rob. Bigger, stronger…harder…"**

"Stop…talking…"

Shulk only snapped out of his thoughts temporary thanks to Melona and the Minotaur snickering on the side.

"Can I join?" Melona questioned. "I can make him louder for you."

" **No, this man is mine."** Rob told her harshly. **"None of you can lay your hands on him."**

The Minotaurs were fine with this response. They simply turned their heads and whispered how their horny boss found the perfect toy. Jokes about wanting to take Rob's sister for themselves could be heard but Rob's glare silenced them immediately.

" **Come on, love. Why hide what you always wanted?"  
**

"I don't…" Shulk cut himself off. There was truth to the Swamp Witch's word. He cared for Rob more than a friend and was willing to do anything for him. However…he would never admit it here when the situation was this bad. If the two were alone…

Shulk's eyes widened seeing Rob attempt to position himself on top of him. If he could just get his arms untied then he could push him off. If Rob decided to ride him now, no immunity medicine was going to save him from his own desire…

" **I need you so badly now…"**

"R-Rob…"

" **Shulk…"**

Someone really wanted to cock block the two in that moment. In retrospect, Shulk should have known that Pit would have returned at this moment before anything good would happen (even if this was bad). When the entire place started to rumble, everyone in the room looked around to see what was happening.

The Swamp Witch realized in that moment that she saw a light shine outside of the mansion and pierce the dark realm in the Hands' layer. Palutena had faith in Pit from the very beginning that he would come up with something. The Swamp Witch couldn't get the exact reaction she wanted because the green haired Goddess knew how to stay calm in dark times. Pit has saved her and everyone else multiple times in the past despite the odds being against him. The reality was that the odds weren't as much against Pit as time was running short. If Pit messed things up then they would all be dead.

But Pit had Viridi, Rosalina and the other Gods outside of the realm to assist this time around. She had an idea on what Viridi wanted to do even if one wrong move and someone would pay the price.

Despite his small frame, Pit was capable of holding a huge cannon in his arms. The cannon was probably bigger than the part of the Great Sacred Treasure Pit used to defeat Hades in the past. The size of the cannon was at least the size of beast Ganon in terms of length, width and height. Now imagine double the amount and you have a really big cannon on your hand. Said cannon was made with all the materials that Dyntos had used for the Great Sacred Treasure, but also had all the items needed to shoot the healing medicine that Asklepios made. The question was how Pit was able to collect everything in such little time.

"Melona, stop him."

Melona wasn't pleased with this response. She wanted to see the Swamp Witch finish torturing the Monado boy. Instead, she would have to leave before anything sexual would really occur. The pink slime dismissed herself from the small torture chamber to confront Pit from the outside. The last time they encountered each other, she had the Minotaurs to deal with Pit. She would have them by her side this time too in hopes that she would be able to deal some serious damage to him.

It didn't occur to Melona to leave a few Minotaurs with the Swamp Witch. She simply underestimated Pit's mental state seeing as how she and her minions warped to the location where Pit was.

The first shot he fired was a warning one. That was meant to get their attention while Chrom went solo in the mansion. The gun Pit had was able to hit all the Smashers in that area and knock them out. Afterwards, Chrom would go through the hallways and slash at the other Smashers who were ordered to guard that particular area. The blast caught them all off guard, so Chrom showing up made it easy to have at them. The Ylissean king searched desperately for his family during this small time frame, but realized that almost none of his family members (or even Robin's) were in the mansion specifically.

"Of course this was planned…" Chrom thought darkly to himself. "It would have been too easy if I was able to save everyone like this…"

"I bet they're in the same dimension where Lady Palutena and Pittoo are being held." Pit told him as he was preparing to fire another shot that would hit the entire assist trophy section of the mansion from where he was standing. "I can feel Pittoo in Master's room…"

"Is that where they are?"

"Probably." Pit frowned thinking about why Master Hand had the same aura as the Chaos Kin. He didn't want to think the two were related in any way since Master was mostly good and the Chaos Kin was pure evil. "…Chrom, if there is a portal where the other realm is…then I expect you to jump through it after I shoot it."

"Wait…wouldn't that be dangerous to anyone inside?"

"No. Dyntos told me that as long as the medicine inside the weapon was specifically catered to healing the Risen and erasing evil…no one should be hurt except Rob really."

Immediately Chrom rejected the idea. "No. If Rob is hurt, then we come up with another plan."

"But the Swamp Witch won't let him die without a fight…and if dies…she dies too and I don't think she wants to stick around when that happens."

"That may be true but…"

Pit took notice of Melona when she and the Minotaurs warped in front of him. His heart skipped a beat seeing the bull like monsters behind the pink haired assassin. The angel captain was ordered to concentrate when using this particular weapon or he could actually break his back or have a misfire.

The Exalt saw the look in Pit's eyes and prepared to back him up. Pit shook his head as he continued to have the cannon pointed at Melona.

"Well, that ain't nice captain." Melona teased as she prepared her own guns to fire at Pit. This included her nipples acting as the hole and Melona fondling her breasts to pull the trigger. Chrom would never understand how that worked. "Why are you pointing such a big gun at me? Do you want me to handle it for you?"

"Nope, there's no time for that!" Pit exclaimed. "Normally, I would drop everything for revenge what you did to me in the last story, but saving Rob is more important than four pages of Microsoft Word documents of us duking it out in sexual undertones!"

When Pit said he didn't want to waste time fighting Melona, he meant it. Fourth wall aside, his last encounter with her made him realize that she would use any trick in the book, so he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction for battle this time. Should Pit fire the cannon, she would simply open a hole on her body where Pit intends to shoot to let the attack go through her. This wasn't going to happen. The light angel shot above her and the Minotaurs instead to have the ceiling above them collapse and saved the blast for the realm that was made by Master and Crazy Hand.

"AIIIIEEE!" Melona screamed caught off guard at Pit firing above her instead of at her. The falling bits of the ceiling only dazed the Minotaurs but some of the pieces got impaled onto the horns. This was bad for the Minotaurs as it limited one of their strongest abilities against angels like Pit.

Pit immediately charged through with the cannon using it as a melee weapon to knock the enemies aside. Chrom followed afterward not wasting his breath with the enemies. When Melona regenerated her body from that attack, she would order the Minotaurs to stop standing around and to chase after them.

They were on the fourth floor, so they only needed one more to reach the Goddess chamber and then the door at the end would lead to Master Hand's room. Chrom groaned realizing how the floor was missing on the highest floor after Pit shot the ceiling. They would need to jump across it now, but given how both weren't the best of jumpers and Pit couldn't fly…

"Pit…you should have thought this one out…"

"Oops…"

Pit still had Viridi watching him. She may have been quiet the entire time, but that was because she didn't want to make a joke now. She created a jump panel for the two of them to use causing Pit to smile.

"Thanks Viridi!"

" _No problem! Just get to the portal quickly. The Swamp Witch might shut it down!"_

The two wasted no time using the jump panel. Viridi immediately destroyed it when Melona came slithering up the stairs like a serpent. Pit didn't bother turning back as he rushed to the end of the hall and prepared to charge his cannon at the halfway point. Since Pit already destroyed the ceiling and other portions of the mansion anyway, destroying the door wouldn't matter anyway. He would just blame the damage on the Swamp Witch.

"Here we…GO!"

Pit had to stop at a certain point to not run into his charged shot that destroyed the door and the wall surrounding said door revealing a huge portal that was in the dead center of the room. Again, Pit shot another attack into the portal to keep it from closing.

"Chrom, go now!" Pit ordered realizing that Melona would simply shapeshift into something that could fly over the pit he created. "Save everyone for me. I need to make sure she doesn't follow."

"Will you be alright? I don't see that wraith you're so fond with around."

The brunette flinched at the mention of Airi. He would be in big trouble if she decided to join in on the battle to stop him. If she stayed out of the conflict like he prayed she was doing now then…

"I'll be fine. Just go."

And without another word, Pit charged over to Melona and immediately tackled her when she got across the gap. There was no jump panel for the Minotaurs, so they wouldn't be able to go after the Exalt, and as long as Pit kept Melona distracted, Chrom was free to go in. The Ylissean king wanted to help Pit, but Shulk was the one that needed their help. He needed to get on with saving his family and friends too, so he turned back toward the portal, and without hesitation he jumped into it.

* * *

Chrom didn't like how the minute he jumped into the portal, he felt like he was in another twisted mansion only it was in reverse. If this were just Smash Brothers Mansion in reverse then Chrom would be rather disappointed with the lack of creativity. He wanted to test the theory out though and entered through the opposite door he ran through. Right in front of him was the same hole that Pit caused when he shot the ceiling to injure Melona and the Minotaurs.

"…Really creative…" Chrom murmured to himself before looking away. "The Swamp Witch should be here…unless things changed intentionally to prevent me from finding anyone."

When he said that though, he heard familiar sobs echoing down below him. Chrom didn't want to believe who it was at first but it sounded like Dark Pit the more he listened.

"Dark Pit, where are you?!"

The sobbing stopped only for a second before…

"C-Chrom…help…he's dying…"

Chrom didn't know who it could be. He feared that it might be Inigo and immediately jumped down the hole. The rooms in this realm transformed into jail cells. No guards were watching Dark Pit except a Risen turned Lucas who noticed Chrom's presence and prepared to PK Thunder him. The bluenette swerved out of the way as the PK Thunder made its way back toward him. Chrom didn't have a counter unlike his daughter so he just used his sword to deflect the attack. Lucas charged into him intending to use his snake to bite him. Chrom could see through the psychic boy's sluggish movement and was able to avoid the snake at the last second so he could thrust his sword into Lucas' chest. Like the other Smashers he slashed, Lucas would slowly revert back to normal. First he stopped moving…then his body began to have white cracks before finally bursting into light returning the boy back to normal. Like the other Smashers though, Lucas ended up collapsing on the floor unmoving.

"L-Lucas?!"

"He's only unconscious. Don't worry." Chrom reassured the dark angel. "I'm glad my sword is strong enough to save everyone now." He looked toward Dark Pit's cell and gasped. "Are you two okay?"

"NO! Reyn is going to die! I can't do anything about this!"

Chrom made a mad dash toward the cell and was horrified at Reyn's body. The poor Homs still hadn't transformed into a Risen yet. Almost everyone was instant even if it was painful, but a slow transformation due to willpower fighting back against the dark magic started to take its toll. Reyn shut his eyes tight trying his best not to let out any more screams than he did in the past couple of minutes or hours. Reyn wouldn't know how much time passed while in the cell. It felt like eternity feeling his body become purple and numb. Salty tears from the dark angel would fall on his face and Reyn couldn't do anything to stop him from crying. Reyn had never felt so defeated seeing the black angel in this state. When his light was surrendering to the darkness he loathed so much, it made his willpower weaker…but he didn't want to leave Dark Pit alone with his Risen self.

"Chrom, please…do something!" Dark Pit shouted. "This collar won't let me do anything for him!"

"…Alright…Dark Pit…you need to let go and let me stab him like I did Lucas."

"W-What? But…he's not completely Risen and…" Dark Pit's eyes disappeared underneath his bangs as he continued speaking. "I feel as if I let go, he'll be gone forever…not like everyone else…"

"Dark Pit, there is no time for this. If you will not move, then I need a clean hit."

"…Alright…"

The dark angel gulped as he felt Chrom raise his sword above Reyn. He wanted to close his eyes and not see the Exalt possibly mess things up, but he opened them hearing Reyn's pained grunts.

"…I'm here for you Reyn. Don't turn…not yet…"

"Guh…Li…"

"Hope this works." Chrom said as he brought the sword down on Reyn's chest. Compared to Lucas who stared at him in confusion, Reyn let out a horrendous roar when he felt the sword pierced through his skin and go through his body. Dark Pit shivered but continued to hold onto the redhead. Like Lucas, the purple portion of Reyn's body began cracking but Reyn was feeling the pain as if the virus was still spreading.

"ARGHHH!"

Chrom didn't like how Reyn was reacting. He didn't pull the sword out fearing there would be more pain as he tried to take his sword back. The Falchion would be forced out of Reyn anyway when the bottom portion of his body shattered and returned to normal. To Reyn, it felt like glass shattered all over him and impaled his bones and muscles. He continued to scream even after his body returned.

"Reyn, it's okay! You're back!"

"ARGHH! IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!" Reyn cursed not daring to move his legs still feeling that terrible sensation. "DAMMIT!"

The Exalt let out a sigh of relief as he put Falchion back into the sheathe. He couldn't rest yet though.

"Dark Pit, where are the others?"

"…I think they're higher up…" Dark Pit murmured. "Like…I felt like this place was like the mansion, but what happens in the mansion below the fifth floor happens here too. I felt Pit for a second…"

"But what about Palutena?"

"She's higher…I can feel her up there…losing her light…" Dark Pit glanced at Lucas who was slowly coming to and Reyn who would have to shake off the pain eventually and not rest his head in his lap. "Chrom, remove this collar for me and then help me find your family. Palutena and Ganondorf are higher…I know it…but I know they can last longer. I…" Red eyes avoided blue as he recalled what the Swamp Witch did to Robin. "…Robin needs you just as much as Rob…Chrom…"

"So she's okay…"

"…No…" Dark Pit answered causing Chrom's eyes to widen in horror. "Worse than anyone can imagine…you got to find her before anyone else. She needs you more than anything now…unless you found Henry…"

"No…I couldn't find my family or Robin's…maybe they're in this realm."

"We'll all help. Right Reyn?"

Reyn wanted to complain, but there was no time to lie around. Death almost picked him up, but Death was forced to go away, so now Reyn needed to make use of the time he had now.

"Yeah…let me just…stand up…oww…my legs…"

Dark Pit shook his head annoyed that Reyn would still find time to whine about the situation. He let out a small smile though relieved his friend didn't turn and that Lucas was saved too. Now only Lucina was left of his small group to find. He prayed she didn't meet the same fate as Robin's family or Olivia.

* * *

During the chaos, Shulk was praying that someone would get to him, but Chrom would be focused on saving everyone else to get to him in time. The Swamp Witch was not pleased how Melona wasn't doing anything.

" **Airi."** Rob called out. **"Come here. Airi!"**

Airi revealed herself to be in the room the entire time completely invisible to the naked eye. Her arms were folded against the nearby pillar and she didn't seem happy to be given orders.

"Yes mistress?"

" **Go deal with the trespassers. Do not let the clone get away. Kill everyone else if they resist."**

"…Understood."

" **And I expect you to kill the angel captain."  
**  
"But that is counterproductive…"

" **The clone is worthless once Pit is dead. Kill him in front of his Goddess too to make her suffer."**

Airi quickly dismissed herself after telling the Swamp Witch she would carry out her orders. Shulk noticed the troubled countenance she wore as she vanished leaving the Monado boy with the Swamp Witch and the Monado.

"… **The mood is gone."** Rob said with a sigh. **"Such a bummer. I might have to get a reaction out of my host to continue again."**

Shulk eyed Rob suspiciously waiting to see what the Swamp Witch was going to do to him now. She ended up creating a dark thunder tome with her magic and created a lightning bolt that functioned as a spear. A small gasped escaped his lips. His heart beat for a second realizing that the Swamp Witch intended to murder him if Rob didn't react.

" **It's a shame we can't continue our make out session. You will need to go for my host to lose more control of this body."**

Shulk remained silent waiting for Rob to try and bring the thunder bolt down on him. While his heart raced, he wasn't getting a vision showing a painful death. Maybe his vision was blocked in this realm, but he felt like this particular weapon wasn't going to kill him.

The Monado suddenly started to glow. Shulk peeked past Rob to see that the Monado was activating on its own. Rob turned around only for his eyes to widen at the sword forcing itself out of the ground.

"Alvis!"

Alvis didn't respond to Shulk. Instead, light ended up shining down on Rob from above. The familiar glimmer of light from above was identical to Rosalina's magic that she used to power the Comet Observatory.

" **Impossible…how did she…"**

 _"Rosalina!"_

The light immediately rained down like a million arrows on the white haired magician. Rob shielded his eyes attempting to back away from Shulk slowly, but found himself stuck in place from an unknown force. The seer wondered what exactly Alvis was doing besides giving the signal unless…

" _ **Shulk, Alvis."**_ Rosalina began. Her voice boomed in their ears or at least Shulk's seeing as how Alvis was in the Monado and probably communicating with her telepathically even from this far of a distance. _**"I am taking you into Rob's Heart Bank. This is the only chance you'll be able to save him before Pit decides to blow the place up. Force the Swamp Witch out"**_

"W-What? Pit can't do that! There is still…"

" _ **I'm sorry this is short notice, but you two need to go now."  
**_

" **No…I won't let you…"** Rob growled trying to fight back against the light but was revealed to be powerless against the Queen of the Cosmos.

" _ **You won't have a choice."**_

The Goddess of Space was proving her superiority by shining the same light on Shulk and the Monado. Gravity pull outside of Smash worked wonders if she was able to lift the Monado and return it to its rightful owner. To be fair, Alvis would let Rosalina use her magic to transport him back to Shulk, so he wasn't going to complain. Rob wailed as one of the light pillars pierced his chest. Shulk wanted to go and embrace the smaller fighter, but his own hands were starting to shrink for some strange reason. Without realizing what happened, Shulk ended up being shrunk to a small ball enough for Rosalina to force him into the open wound she caused in the location where the heart was located.

* * *

Rosalina probably went too far with her powers when she said that Shulk needed to go inside of Rob to chase the Swamp Witch out. He thought that trying to convince Rob to fight back was what he needed to do…so he never thought the Goddess of Space meant literally.

He was inside Rob's Heart Bank. He didn't even know what a Heart Bank was, but Shulk was glad that he still had Alvis with him. It was odd that he was still in Monado form despite being metaphorically inside Rob…

" _Shulk, Rosalina shrunk us and warped us inside of your friend. You are asleep on the outside. This is why I have not taken a physical appearance."_

"Oh…"

" _Shulk, if you wanted to know about the Heart Bank, you should have asked before the mission."_

"But Rosalina never said anything about diving into the heart!"

Alvis didn't respond immediately as if he were choosing his words carefully before explaining how the Heart Bank worked. _"From what Rosalina has told me, everyone has a Heart Bank. The Heart Bank is the inner thoughts of a person that you can explore. The smallest stimuli can cause the entire body to break down unfortunately, which is why entering the Heart Bank is not recommended. Demons are notorious for breaking into their own and each other's Heart Banks. Rosalina probably considered the idea that since the Swamp Witch is a parasite that the Heart Bank would be the main place it would be hiding besides the brain."_

"The Heart Bank is basically the heart…right…"

 _"Yes. We are at the entrance of your friend's heart. Every person has a different layout in their heart, but your friends seems content with nothing stopping us from reaching the Heart Bank directly."_

Alvis said this because there was only a single door that must have lead straight toward the center of Rob's heart where the Swamp Witch might be. Shulk's own heart was racing realizing that his roommate was very close.

"…Alvis…why is there only a single door?"

" _Rob must not think highly of himself if this is all we see. Not even the Swamp Witch can change the structure of the Heart Bank by force. Only Rob can change it…"_

Shulk didn't want to imagine that this absolute darkness around him with only a door that had a dragon ornament resting on the head of it in front of him represented Rob's mental state. The same color of the Risen came out of the dragon's opened mouth as it covered the beautiful white door with the purple color. This was slowly changing the color of the door to lavender but it would only get darker from there.

"…Rob is inside…right?"

" _Correct. There is nowhere else he can be if the Swamp Witch is controlling his body."_ Alvis paused noticing another power that was behind the door. Perhaps it was the powerful Grima that was spoken up in secrecy amongst a few of the people from Chrom's world. _"You must be cautious. You might be dealing with more than the Swamp Witch on the other side."_

"Right…"

" _His heart is fragile. A prolonged battle could destroy his heart."_

Shulk nodded his head as he reached out to grab the handle on the door. He shivered feeling intense pain just from holding it. His head suddenly started to hurt, but he ignored the pain to open the door. When he stepped inside, it wasn't what he was expecting...

* * *

Chrom never felt like the ultimate failure as a leader and as a friend until he saw the state Robin was in. Dark Pit kept quiet on what happened in the short amount of time he, Shulk and Pit were gathering allies and searching for a cure for the Smashers.

After torturing the poor female tactician, the Swamp Witch handed her off to the other Minotaurs in another portion of the dark realm that she created to speed up the process of the parasite eating at her spirit. Compared to what the Swamp Witch forced Rob to do, the Minotaurs were worse with how they handled her. Despite being headstrong, Robin still had the same body type as her twin brother. She was still fragile and needed to be handled with care during sexual intercourse. The Minotaurs cares not about the fragility of their victim and used her as they saw fit.

To make matters worse, the reason why Chrom couldn't find his family much less Robin's was because they were put in the same room as she was. Olivia, Henry and Morgan may have been Risen but they could still see what was going on to someone they cared for. As for Lucina and Inigo, they weren't handling how hopeless this situation was well at all. Both had screamed at the Minotaurs to stop, but the demons ignored their pleas. The Ylissean prince broke town in tears seeing how there was nothing he could do for Robin. Lucina in comparison had tried to break the cage that confined her and Inigo. She wasn't like Reyn so her bare hands couldn't bend steel embodied with dark magic and without Falchion by her side…there was no way to cut the steel down. Even so, the Ylissean princess refused to shed tears while continuing to cursing at the Minotaurs for their horrendous crimes.

Robin had stopped screaming after a certain point and accepted her fate…or that's what it looked like when brown orbs became pale and she just stared blankly at the ceiling. She wanted the pain to end, but the Minotaurs would not stop. They always seemed enthusiastic to continue.

The leader of the four Minotaurs that stayed behind despite the Swamp Witch's order of stopping the intruders pulled out of the female tactician. He chuckled seeing the spider on her crotch become as black as the one that was on her twin brother.

"Don't faint on us now." He taunted seeing that Robin wasn't responding to their actions anymore. "Your transformation is almost complete. You'll be like your brother soon."

The other two Minotaurs near her just laughed as they forced her into a sitting position. Still not reacting, one of the bulls resorted to slapping her over the cheek. She groaned at the sharp pain she felt.

"Come on, you bitch. We still got some work to do. You may be filled up but you can take more in."

When Robin failed to take any action, she was shoved back down with her face hitting the sheets on the mattress that she was laying on and her arse in the air. The spider's scorpion tail extended outward as if preparing to sting her.

"N…o…" Robin began to croak weaker. Her voice was dead at this point, so it was pointless to waste her breath. "…m…o…re…"

"What? Can't hear you. You're going to need to be louder than that."

Even if Chrom stormed the room after seeing the miserable state Robin was in, the damage had already been done. The Minotaurs weren't expecting to be attacked after being reassured that no one would find them in this area of the realm to mess with the female tactician. Chrom had the eyes of a killer when he used the Falchion to brutally decapitate the Minotaurs that were in the room and on top of his friend. No amount of anger could assist Robin even if he got rid of the biggest threat in the room. The Risen forms of his friends immediately tried to turn Chrom into one of them, but at this point he was just slashing things randomly. Even if he healed the people he needed to save, he might have hurt Robin if Dark Pit didn't call out to him.

"CHROM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!"

The Exalt did so realizing that he smeared himself with the blood of his enemy. This was normal for him given that he was in at least three wars in his world, but it didn't give a good image to Lucas who saw blue and red mixed and let out a startled cry. His children who should have been happy to see him were horrified at what their father just did to save Robin.

"I…" Chrom started to talk, but realized it was worthless to justify himself. He looked toward Robin who didn't remove from her spot. "Robin!"

She still didn't react to a familiar voice. He had to help her up just to get a better look at her. His heart sank seeing the once fierce tactician in this terrible state. The spider was trying its best to sink in between her legs so it could hide from the Ylissean king. Chrom would have none of that. He apologized to Robin when he forced her into an awkward position to spread her legs out, but the parasite needed to go. He brought the Falchion down on her causing the spider to let out a small sound that echoed Robin's orgasmic groan. It disappeared into the light from the medicine that Asklepios embodied Chrom's Falchion with.

"Robin…"

Dark Pit, Reyn and Lucas in the meantime were doing all in their power to get Lucina and Inigo out of the cage. Reyn trying to use brute force was obviously pointless, but the magic Dark Pit was using against them did. The bars on the cage shattered upon using this magic allowing Reyn to get the both of the royal family members out. Dark Pit was the one who offered his hand out to his princess while Reyn had to wait for Inigo to even react to being saved and for good reasons. With nothing for Lucas to do, he went over to check up on Morgan who was coming to first.

"Mother…" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. "Mother…where is she…"

The blond didn't know how to respond. Morgan immediately looked over to the bed and gasped. "Mother!"

The young tactician rushed over to his mother's side. Tears were already falling down his eyes seeing how badly his mother looked. Her hair was no longer tied up and was sticking up from the constant hair pulling. Her clothes were completely gone allowing anyone to see the purple bruises and bite marks that covered her entire body. Many types of body fluids covered her body that no amount of water could wash them away.

"Oh Gods…Robin…" Chrom muttered seeing how she still wasn't reacting to her son's warm embrace. "I'm so sorry I was late!"

"…Chrom…" She barely managed to squeak. "My…brother…where…"

"Shulk is dealing with him. Don't worry. Everything will be alright…just…hang on!"

Chrom actually didn't know that Shulk was pretty much done with Rob at this point seeing as how the realm started to shake and everything around them was changing ever so slowly. Dark Pit blinked realizing they needed to get to Palutena and Ganondorf now before the entire realm collapsed.

* * *

When the white haired tactician forcibly ejected the Swamp Witch from inside his body, she returned to her normal form…the spider scorpion that was attached to Rob's crotch in a rather helpless state. As a parasite, she needed a host to survive but due to Chrom cutting off half of her food supply by killing the spider on Robin's crotch, she couldn't even crawl to assume control of another individual much less move from her spot.

The only thing the Swamp Witch had left was luck. Shulk had robbed her of her a body, a victory and her pride. Her luck landed her right next to Melona who was also unlucky. Pit wasn't going to let her get the upper hand in combat at all. Everywhere around Melona were the dead body parts of the Minotaurs that she had hoped would stop Pit. His phobia wouldn't get him a second time when the situation was dire and he had no problem showing how ruthless he could be. Melona froze for a moment only because Pit was exactly like Palutena when he murdered the Minotaurs. As a slime monster, he couldn't do the same thing to her without her regenerating, so Pit's solution to getting rid of her was to kill her once with his normal weapon and then shoot her with the cannon until she was only a mini version of herself that was completely harmless. Melona shrieked in horror when she was brought to this form because Pit was going to kill her. He stopped using the cannon at this point because the reality of the thing was that there was a limited amount of medicine in it. If he used it now on Melona, he might have killed a Smasher that was still a Risen. As a result, he switched to his bow now intending to end both Melona and the Swamp Witch who was unfortunate enough to land in front of him.

Pit intended to end everything at that moment with his arrow, but it was made impossible with how Airi grabbed the Swamp Witch's soul and the chibifed Melona. Melona was rather surprised that the wraith had her scythe out and pointed it toward Pit who was ready to shoot his arrow at her.

"Airi…drop them."

"No. It is my duty to protect the Swamp Witch…and Melona is my friend. No matter what she does, I will not let you kill her."

"Airi, you are not bound to the Swamp Witch anymore! You are working under Laharl now! Why are you still protecting her and that monster?"

How much did Melona want to strangle Pit for referring to her as a monster? In this form, she was defenseless and needed Airi to survive until she could regenerate later. Airi had so much going for her and yet…

"…This is how I am Pit." The redhead responded. "This is how a servant is supposed to act to their master. The Swamp Witch has always been the first person I served. As the head of her maids, I will not abandon her…even if I am no longer bound to her contract. Laharl and Xenolith…they have been so kind to me…and yet…I know I might not be able to stay with them any longer because of you."

"What…do you mean?"

"Pit, you're engaged to Laharl. Get that through your head." The wraith told him firmly immediately causing the angel captain to snarl at her. "I can't stay with them any longer if I'm going to leave with the Swamp Witch now."

"Airi…you…" Pit put his bow down surprising the wraith. "…Is this really what you want? Our relationship…down the drain for a pact that is no longer enforced…or the fact that the friends you made will be gone because of it?"

When Airi didn't respond, the angel captain ended up turning his back on her. His eyes were hidden underneath his hair as he tried to stop himself from shaking.

"…If that is how you feel…then leave now. The next time we see each other…we will be enemies…and I'll bring you down."

Those words stung like a bee. Airi shivered hearing the tone Pit was using toward her. He sounded like a gentle breeze whenever the two were alone. They may have been angel and demon, but despite Pit's apparent racism toward demons…not once did he mind hanging out with her. Yes, Pit's engagement to the Netherworld prince didn't help their relationship, but at the very least it gave Airi an excuse to pass information down from the two to at least figure out a way to drop the engagement. At the end of the day, this was a fantasy relationship doomed to fail. Airi simply smirked realizing how foolish she was and turned her back on the white angel that she had indeed grown to love and trust.

"That's fine. This is how it always should have been. Next time, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Pit allowed Airi to leave without a fight taking the Swamp Witch and Melona who gave the Smashers hell. The light angel could lie to Palutena about how she was too quick for him, but she'll know and he'll get a scolding from her. Pit knew he was being selfish and unfair to his friends in the mansion who had suffered…but he just couldn't shoot the girl he had fell in love with. He didn't even think he'd be able to kill her the next time he saw her. He was simply a fool in love.

 _I don't have time to think about this now. I need to make sure the others get back safely._ Pit thought darkly to himself as he immediately rushed back to the fifth floor to where everyone would end up when they escaped the other realm.

* * *

With the combined effort of the Gods and Goddesses, the Smash Realm returned to its former glory in a matter of days. Palutena needed to rest before she was able to completely bring the light back into the realm. That meant a few days without the marvelous sun. Master Hand knew what he was doing when he decided that the Goddess of Light would influence the realm's power. This situation proved that Palutena was stronger than him and his brother as they succumbed to the darkness way too easily to allow the Swamp Witch to create another realm to hold some of the Smashers as hostages.

The Smashers tried to go back to their normal schedule, but things simply weren't the same anymore. Some Smashers had nightmares of being killed in the middle of the night. Others became rather paranoid of their friends seeing as how they turned on them that night and became one of the Risen. A few Smashers refused to sleep afterwards and it would take the combined effort of Dr. Mario's sleeping pills and Mewtwo's powers to allow some of the Smashers to actually sleep at night.

Palutena refused to believe that the Swamp Witch had made her mark at the end of the day, but seeing how the Smashers had a hard time moving on from the traumatizing incident, she couldn't help but despair just slightly. She needed to be the person that reassured them that everything would be okay, but unfortunately due to Pit allowing Airi to escape, there be no reassurance.

Pit knew Palutena was disappointed in him and expected her to punish him. The green haired Goddess not doing anything only upset them both. Palutena felt like she being too lenient to Pit despite his title as captain and Pit felt the same expecting her to lecture him for falling in love with the wraith that put them all in this situation.

The current frustration Pit had with how Palutena was not punishing him along with Dark Pit going to Reyn for comfort instead of him only made Pit leave the mansion to attend to his angel duties. He didn't need the Goddess of Light to handle angel missions given to him by the Angel Assembly, but it would help Palutena to know what they were. She feared he would take his anger out on innocent demons that had nothing to do with the Swamp Witch.

Most of the Smashers had their injuries healed. The ones who were seriously injured were the least affected by the incident. Ganondorf was one of them who was easily able to return to the normal life. It was difficult when the woman you loved failed to walk by your side as confident as you were. He could tell Palutena was thinking of the mistakes she made as of late and if she was capable of being a good Goddess. He didn't care that Palutena didn't kill Melona, Airi or the Swamp Witch or how she failed to scold Pit on not doing the deed for her. He just wanted Palutena to be his Goddess. The King of Evil hated doing small gestures like slowing down so she could be right by his side or offering his hand out so he could hold her small hands in his big ones, but if these small gestures could get her mind off of the past events, then he would swallow his pride for her just this once.

Reyn had a similar solution of allowing the group to heal from their emotional injuries. Unlike everyone else, he refused for the incident to get him down and lingered around the mansion to keep everyone's spirit up. It was working very well seeing how quickly Dark Pit bounced back but that might be because he tried desperately to forget and seeing how Lucina was the one in the group that was brooding he needed to be strong for her.

Unfortunately, the people from Chrom's world would probably never recover from this incident. The children from the future were the most likely get over the incident. They could be reassured that the Swamp Witch was reading in between the lines of something that was never there. They shouldn't have to get all worked up at the idea of never being born (especially since Lucina was already born and the implication that maybe Olivia and Robin were pregnant was there).

This was where the problem stemmed. No matter how much the Robin twins denied their feelings they had for Chrom, Melona had thrown it out into the open to where they couldn't run away from it anymore. Chrom had no idea that the two tacticians had romantic feelings for him when he went to marry Olivia. If he had known, perhaps things would have been different. Chrom loved the pink haired dancer deeply, but now all of his declarations of being Robin's soulmate would ring through his ears and made him wish that he didn't make it sound like a love confession.

Olivia played it off like nothing was wrong, but now her insecurities were hitting her in the face. After being told constantly she was the woman that Chrom loved, Olivia came to believe it. With the Robin twins brought into the equation, she wondered if that was even true.

Henry had a similar mindset despite laughing it off with his bad jokes and bird puns. Robin felt like there was a rift between them now with how passive-aggressive he was with his not so subtle insults toward Chrom more so than Rob. In retrospect, it made more sense to be angry with the Ylissean king then say the little brother that got possessed and assaulted his wife. Chrom had always been protective of the two, yet when they needed him the most he went off and married someone else. Henry understood why Chrom would fall for someone like Olivia. She was a wonderful person all the way through and if he didn't fall for Robin, she might have been the next person he would have fallen for.

But all of this drama stems from how everyone settled for less since they couldn't get the person they wanted originally. Rob hated being in the middle of all of this. His feelings for Chrom were twisted. He always admired the bluenette like an older brother. He felt that Chrom understood him better than Robin did and overall wanted to be the one Chrom came to rely on. He never felt like he got the bond that his sister got hence his emotions becoming haywire not helped that Grima wanted to taunt him about it.

Rob just wanted the drama between them all to fade away into nothingness, but until someone addressed the issue and they all sat around a table to discuss the unrequited love triangles, nothing would be fixed. Rob was just glad that he had Shulk to help him cope with the issue. The blond may have been embarrassed by what had occurred to get the Swamp Witch out of Rob's system, but it gave Rob the courage to run into Shulk's arms during this whole debacle.

But even Shulk wouldn't be able to help repair the damage between the tactician twins. The issues they had would never be fixed even if they spoke about it. Rob was forced to commit a terrible deed and no apology could make up for it. Robin told him repeatedly she forgave him and she was glad that her brother was back with her, but in the back of Rob's mind, he wondered if he screwed Morgan over due to not fighting back. Robin kept holding onto her stomach as if she was paranoid about something and Rob could only hope that the baby kept Henry's features…otherwise…nothing would stop Henry from snapping.

When everyone was asleep again, Rob had gone over to the window to look out it. He sighed seeing the moon shine brightly on the mansion.

 _If there was another divine being besides Palutena in this realm, then listen to me. I beg of you to never let the issue with Chrom to ever happen. I pray that my insecurities will not cost my relationship with my sister. I pray that…none of this will ever happen again…and I'll be a stronger man next time…please…listen to me…_

The sad thing about Rob's little prayer to the moon is that it wasn't answered. In fact, Rob probably caused the wheel of misfortune to spin his way as well as Robin and Chrom. They would be in for a lot of hell in the future, and there really was nothing Rob could do to stop the fates of time…

* * *

 **Me: Done with 13216 words.**

 **Li: You always leave it on a sad note.**

 **Me: Well this timeline is sad and I'm already implying that anything concerning the Robin twins and Chrom is going to have a bittersweet ending in some shape or form. Notes!**

 **1\. I admit that I kind of half-assed how the survivors save everyone who got turned into a Risen. The weapons were intended to make the chapter go really slow with healing everyone with one stab wound until Shulk got to where Rob was. However, I realized that Pit would get the idea of doing things quickly, and instead of powering up his bow, just ask Asklepios and Dyntos to team up and create a mega laser that could heal everyone in an instant. In my universe, I have Viridi being the child of Ceres and Dyntos (as brought up in** _ **Bewailing**_ **that she didn't know who really was her father, but I was leaning Dyntos back then) because Viridi knows how to make items too, has a vast knowledge of technology and has the Reset Bomb Factory amongst other things that only someone who had the knowledge like Dyntos would be able to make. And I don't give enough credit to how cunning Viridi can be.**

 **This weapon works because it shows how the Swamp Witch is powerful and wins by catching people off guard, but when her opponent is prepared for her, the plan falls apart. This is what I felt like in Rebellion where the corruption of Claudette was gradual until it escalated into the all out rebellion against the queen, but when the entire Queen's Blade cast along with some of her minions turn on her in the final battle, then there wasn't much the Swamp Witch could do but rely on Airi to take her soul away with the ending implying that Airi is looking for a new host.**

 **2\. The Heart Bank was introduced in Disgaea 3 and was used as a hub for half the game. In the game, Mao wanted to dive into his own heart to remove the hero title that apparently de-powered him and was changing his personality into an actual demon (while Almaz got stuck with the demon title and was indeed turning into one). At first the Heart Bank is used for comedy to show memories of Mao's past that are rather humorous but then the game goes on and shows how broken Mao really is as a person with how some the other Maos inside of him represented most of his personality. If you killed them then Mao no longer thought about something in the real world. For example, he hated salt and pepper until the Nazi Maos were killed and then Mao didn't really care. More serious occasions are attempting to remove the goodness of Mao's heart. Doing so leads to the bad ending and removing Dark Mao leads to the good ending.**

 **There was a lot of symbolism in Mao's heart surprisingly. Like his entire heart was encased in ice obviously representing that Mao is an ice demon and that he was cold-hearted, uncaring and refused to open up to others. Most of the platforms everyone walks on are ice crystals and the demons that show up to talk to express Mao's opinion about certain characters such as Mao questioning he can trust Sapphire or his frustration of not being able to thank Almaz.**

 **In this story, Rob's Heart Bank is black not because he's evil, but because he has nothing to live for. He feels isolated and alone and Grima is inside of him after being forced out of Robin during the final battle. While Grima is shown to be powerless in terms of handing the Swamp Witch, he can still taunt Rob and make his life miserable as possible hence why in other stories Rob might be teetering on the blink of despair because Grima is taking over. The single door is what keeps Grima in and everyone else out. The door is white because it represents Rob's purity and the desire for a happy ending (or hope). The inside of the room is actually a little better but the Swamp Witch messed it up. The bed is obviously for Grima to nap in, but it's also an obvious symbolism of Rob's lust. In fact, if the room wasn't taken over by the Swamp Witch then it would look like a normal room designed for a prince AKA what Rob would love to be seeing how everyone around him is royalty in some shape or form. The thing that hasn't changed is how there is a chain connected to Rob and Grima. Only one of them can leave the room. While Rob is usually in control and Grima is stuck, Grima can easily yank on the chain when he's not asleep to wear Rob out. It is only game over for Rob should he die, but if he's alive when they switch, Rob is capable of taking control. The Swamp Witch's invasion forced them both into the same room hence the instability of Rob's mind.**

 **3\. I want to explain why Grima is considered powerless in a later story but I brought up in** _ **My Precious Sibling**_ **how Rob was considered a flawed twin incapable of containing Grima inside of him unlike Robin. This still holds true even as Grima decides to hide inside Rob after Robin gives up her life to stop him. The problem is because Robin miraculously survived, I decided that Grima would still live too because I think it's too good to be true that Robin survived for the sake of a happy ending while the villain is apparently gone for good. Reality in my universe is Grima lives inside Rob but unfortunately cannot be a threat to anyone but Rob as Grima lost all of his powers from Robin removing him inside of her. This is why the Swamp Witch can easily take over and subdue him without much of a struggle. Grima's appearance BTW is Rob only with pointy ears, sharper nails and toe tails and fangs. His eyes are slightly slanted too and gives a much more sinister vibe. In a sense, Grima is more of a split personality to Rob now capable of giving Rob some powers to make him stronger (such as powering up his tome in** _ **Hot Spring Galaxy**_ **and being another contributing factor to Rob surviving the Monado in** _ **Serpent Galaxy**_ **) but not enough to be a threat to any of the Smashers.**

 **4\. The vision that Shulk had in chapter 1 concerning pointing the Monado at Rob obviously didn't happen because Alvis and Rosalina talked about how to avoid it and the solution was the Heart Bank.**

 **5\. I am foreshadowing a few stories in this scenario. I'm not kidding that any story that has the Robin twins affection with Chrom brought up romantically is not going to end well for them. Two stories I wrote on my profile** _ **50 Shades of Chrom**_ **(way overdue and the title is intentionally misleading) and** _ **Chronology's Despair**_ **(which is another story that would have the witch twins Lana and Cia involved) revolve around the pairings. I think I'm going to be just as mean spirited with hammering on why its not really a good idea to have the Robin twins with Chrom, but that's mainly due to how my universe is set up.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
